Year After Year
by Natsuya801923
Summary: From the moment Ikuto laid his eyes on Amu as a baby, he has been interested in her. Year by year, Amu and Ikuto grow older, their friendship strengthening all the more. But his love for her also grows more than ever before. / rating will change to T
1. Prologue

**So this idea popped up when I was reading this fanfic called** "Make no Comparisons" **by** cynics-united(.)sarcasm-gifted (without the spaces). **Got completely hooked on her writing and how I came up with this story was from just one sentence in her long one-shot. Don't know how I did it but the idea was in my head! xD**

**By the way, for the first 9 chapters, it's just fluff really and maybe not what you Amuto fans want? You'll see what I mean. If you stick around that is, which I hope you do. ;^;**

**I guess you can call this a series of one-shots…only they're all connected. xD**

**Enjoy! [:**

**X-x-X**

_Prologue**  
><strong>_

"Ikuto, hurry! Don't you want to see Midori's daughter?" A blonde woman beamed at her son while cradling her three-year-old daughter in her secure arms.

"It's just a baby," the blue-haired five-year-old commented as he walked down the hospital hallway alongside his mother, "What's so special about that?"

"Oh, Ikuto, of course it's special! It's Midori's first child, honey."

Ikuto just looked at her weirdly. "Yeah?"

Souko—Ikuto's mother—shook her head. "There's more to it than that. You'll understand when you're older."

"Ok, Mom, whatever you say," Ikuto said.

They arrived at their destination and heard the familiar wailing of a baby. Souko squealed with delight and rushed to open the door. While the two women cooed over the baby, Ikuto stood by the door, not understanding what the big fuss was about. It was just a kid! You don't see those two acting like this around Ikuto every time they see him (not that he wants that to happen).

"Ikuto, dear, come look!" Souko beckoned. Ikuto sighed but complied. Midori grinned widely at the boy and placed her daughter on the bed so Ikuto can have a better look at her. Ikuto stared at the girl and the first thing he noticed were her _eyes_. Those golden pools just seemed to suck his attention because he _couldn't look away_.

"Isn't she just adorable?" Souko gushed.

"What's her name?" Ikuto asked.

"Amu. Hinamori Amu," Midori proudly answered.

Ikuto tentatively stuck his finger in front of the baby. Giggling, Amu grabbed onto two of Ikuto's fingers and let out a laugh.

"Look, she likes you, Ikuto!" Souko happily said.

"I can hear you from down the hall," a deep voice interjected. Souko and Midori looked towards the entrance and saw that their husbands were strolling towards them.

"But she's so cute! And Ikuto likes her too!"

"Really?" Aruto, Souko's husband, peered down at his usually quiet son smiling at the baby. He raised an eyebrow. _'He's never like this—he's typically a shy, introverted boy when it comes to meeting new people. Actually, in general he's like this around people other than his family. So why…?'_

"May I hold her?" Souko asked, her eyes sparkling.

The Hinamori parents laughed. She picked up the newborn, to Ikuto's disappointment, and handed it to Souko as she in turn gave her daughter, Utau, that was previously in her arms to Aruto.

"She's just so cute!" Souko knelt down in front of Ikuto. "Look Ikuto, it's your new friend!"

"Am I going to see her more and more then?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side.

Souko nodded. "Don't you want to see Amu-chan?"

Ikuto shrugged but deep inside, he wanted to play with the girl.

Aruto set Utau gently on a chair nearby as he too went over to see his friends' daughter. The little boy walked towards his sister and stared at her, contemplating.

"Utau, Mom said that she's going to be our new friend so we have to be nice."

Utau's head leaned to the side as she giggled and clapped her hands. "Iku!"

Ikuto sighed.

**X-x-X**

**Yeah, it's really short. This is the prologue/first year so naturally, it's short. The rest of the chapters won't be that short, I promise. Well, for the next 3-4 chapters, the length will be short. After that, it'll gradually grow longer as they grow older. **

**Hope you guys liked this! I hope this story will be a success (: I personally like the idea and would love to continue and finish this soon.**

**Please review? (:**


	2. First Year

**I was literally shocked to see so many reviews. You guys seriously made my crappy day the best day in a while. Sure, it's not as many reviews as I have gotten a couple years but it's better compared to a few months ago. So I am so grateful that my fail of a short chapter even got any reviews. **_**Thanks so much!**_

**And whoaaaa, super fast update for me. :O I usually update once every two months. xD But it's short so why not just update quickly? And also because many of politely asked to update, like **_**now**_**. And also because one of my reviewers isn't gonna be able to read this for a month so I thought I should at least give that person at least one more chapter before she/he goes. (: **

**_Quick note: I changed the first chapter title to "Prologue" since it makes more sense that way. This is where Amu's first year happen aka her as a one-year-old.  
><em>**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

**X-x-X  
><strong>

_First Year_

"Mom, are we going over to their house again?"

"Yes, Ikuto. Do you not want to go?" Souko asked, glancing at her son from the rear view mirror in her car. "We won't be there long. We have to drive back home soon before your father comes home from work."

"I want, I want!" Utau happily exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat. She loved going to places outside her house, whether it be the park or a store.

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care."

His mother smiled.

Once they arrived at their destination, Souko hopped out of her car and opened the door for her kids to jump out. Utau fumbled with her seatbelt in frustration before finally clicking the button, allowing her to be released. She cheered and hopped down and raced towards the house. Ikuto rolled his eyes before coolly stepping down from the car step and made his way towards the front door in a calm demeanor. Souko shook her head at the two different siblings, chuckling to herself. She rang the doorbell and soon, the door opened to reveal Midori.

"Hey, Midori! Mind if the kids came to play?"

"Are you sure that's the only reason you're here?" she asked, winking as she gestured towards her one-year-old daughter.

"You know me too well," Souko said, winking back at her friend as she walked in the house, already heading towards Amu.

Utau reached her hands up towards Midori, pouting. She smiled and picked up the laughing Utau. She looked down at Ikuto and smiled. "Hey, Ikuto-kun. How are you?"

He shrugged his shoulders once again. "Fine."

Midori knelt down in front of the blue-haired boy with Utau still in her arms. She ruffled his hair, causing the boy to grow annoyed since he didn't like it when people do that. (A complete lie actually but he won't admit it.)

"Hey, Midori, did she say her first word yet?"

"Nope," she said in a dejected tone. She twirled a piece of Ikuto's hair slowly. "She's already a year old, too. Most kids talk before they turn one. I've been waiting and waiting but not one word. Unlike most babies, she rarely cries or whines—kind of like you, Ikuto." She smiled before standing up and walking across the room towards her friend.

"But she's really smart. I feel like she knows what I'm saying and one time, I was putting together a puzzle with her and she was able to do most of it herself."

Midori peered over her shoulder with her hand on her cheek. "It would be nice if she could talk though."

As the two chatted away and played with Utau, Ikuto went over to Amu, who was several yards away from their parents.

He plopped down in front of her as Amu just stared at him, her eyes big and wide. He noticed her short pink hair and commented, "I never seen anyone with pink hair."

She just tilted her head to the side.

For the next 15 minutes, Ikuto told Amu anything that came to his mind. This was very unusual for him since Ikuto was always quiet but around Amu, he felt like…he could confide in her things that he would not normally say so openly to his sister or parents. He felt like he_ could trust her_.

"Ikuto-kun, would you like something to drink?"

He shook his head. He glanced back at Amu and noticed her usual stoic expression was gone. Her mouth was open, as if she tried to say something.

"What?" he unconsciously said, leaning in closer.

"I-Iku…" Amu began, having trouble pronouncing his name.

Hearing this, the two parents froze while Ikuto frowned. "My name isn't "Iku," it's "Ikuto," Amu."

"Iku!" she said, a wide smile appearing on her face, making him irritated.

"Oh my goodness, she said her first word!" Midori cried, practically jumping with joy.

"But she didn't say "mama" or "papa" like most babies do… She said Ikuto's name instead," Souko mused, staring at Amu and then back at Ikuto.

"She must be really fond of Ikuto-kun."

"I somehow get the feeling that they're gonna fall in love or something when they're older," Souko pondered, placing her index finger upon her chin.

"I was thinking the same thing."

**X-x-X**

**Yup, short once again but a bit longer than last chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**

If you guys pay close attention to the words and details, you'll notice a recurring theme as the story goes on. (:

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Would love to hear your feedback.**

**Please review! [:**


	3. Second Year

**Hi again! I think I should update more frequently for this story just because lots of people seem to like it… But you guys are seriously the best. I open up my email several hours later and a whole flood of emails just sprung up on my iPod. It made me so happy. (: Thank you so much!**

**Still can't believe a well-known author from this archive reviewed this story. Makes me smile. (: **

**This chapter is cute too in my opinion. ;D**

**Hope you enjoy! [:**

**X-x-X**

_Second Year_

"Ikuto, could you help me prepare this lunch?"

"But I was just gonna practice violin!" he whined.

"You can do that later. Besides, we have to leave soon."

"Why can't Dad do it?"

"He's getting supplies for lunch."

"Ugh, fine." Ikuto made a face before helping his mom, despite being annoyed.

She smiled. "Thanks, honey."

He pouted and looked away, still angry that he interrupted her playing time. Aruto soon came home, ruffled his son's hair, and joined the group. After everything was good to go, Aruto loaded the car.

"I'm so excited for our little picnic!" Souko squealed, practically bouncing into the car.

"'Little' is an understatement, love. You made enough food for ten people," he said, chuckling as he kissed his wife.

Ikuto made a disgusted face before piling into the car with Utau behind him. After the two siblings got situated, Ikuto said, "Aren't Mom and Dad gross? I mean, who does that?"

"Look, Ikuto, a butterfly!" Utau pointed outside, her eyes lighting up.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ikuto mumbled, still in his bad mood.

"Did you say something?" Utau questioned, tilting her head to the side with a confused look.

"Never mind," he grumbled.

Upon arrival, the Tsukiyomi family got out of the car, gathered their belongings, and strolled towards the meeting spot—a cozy spot under the cherry blossom tree near the end of the park. The Hinamoris were already there and you could already see them waving the Tsukiyomis over.

"Yay, picnic!" Utau cheered. She ran up to Midori—her second mom, pretty much—and hugged her legs.

"Hi there, Utau-chan. You hungry?" she said enthusiastically.

"Yup!"

"Good, 'cause there's lots and lots of food!"

"You make it sound like you made all the food," Souko teased, setting the basket of food down.

"Hey, I offered to make the food. You were just stubborn and wanted to take care of the lunch part."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to waste my cooking skills."

"I bet you had your whole family help you. There was this one time you nearly burned the house down if it wasn't for—"

"Ok, ok! And yes, I had help. Mostly from Ikuto." She smiled down at her son who was still a bit aggravated.

"What's wrong, Ikuto-kun?" Midori asked, as she leaned forward with her palms resting on her knees.

"Nothing," he murmured.

Souko signed. "He's been like this the whole day. It's probably because I made him help out when he wanted to play the violin."

"Souko, just let the boy play! Poor Ikuto-kun," she sympathized.

Ikuto nodded his head in triumph.

"Hey, do you and Utau-chan want to play with Amu-chan? You seem to be good friends with her too, Ikuto-kun."

His shoulders went up and down. "Not really." But he was already walking towards the two-year-old.

"Aren't they so adorable together?" Souko said, dreamily sighing.

"I bet they'll fall in love one day," Midori presumed slyly.

Tsumugu gasped. "Honey! They're too young for that!"

"Who knows, man, maybe they will. They sure look good together, in my opinion."

"You're saying that too, Aruto?" Tsumugu asked in dismay. "No! My Amu-chan will always be my innocent, little sparrow!"

"She's not gonna be so innocent once she and Ikuto grow older," Aruto suggestively hinted. He patted his friend's back in reassurance. "Don't worry. I'm sure Ikuto will take good care of her."

"Aruto, he's going to faint," Souko noted as she stared at her friend on the ground who was muttering to himself.

"He'll be fine," he said, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Back with the children, Utau was chasing a butterfly and Amu was plucking grass from the ground. Ikuto was sitting on the ground, watching Amu with a bored expression. With Amu, his previous anger had vanished. It was always like this. Whenever he was with her, he was calm and at peace. All of a sudden, Amu abruptly stood up, albeit unsteadily and Ikuto followed suit.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Amu wobbled on her feet as she made her way towards Ikuto.

"Iku, Iku!" she repeatedly said.

"It's 'Ikuto,' Amu."

She giggled and was almost next to Ikuto when she tripped. Upon noticing this, Ikuto's eyes widened and on impulse, he reached out and caught her. His arms were wrapped around her petite body to support her and she was looking up at him.

Those eyes were just so _mesmerizing_.

"Thank you," she said with a clear tone.

And she smiled.

"Uh…you're welcome."

_Click!_

The flash of the camera was barely noticeable in the daylight but Ikuto definitely heard the unmistakable sound of a camera.

"Aw! Those two are just too cute!" Souko gushed. She began clicking away with Tsumugu's camera.

Ikuto's cheeks reddened and he released the girl from his arms and took a few steps back. "Mom!"

Tsumugu had his mouth wide open and was ready to faint again.

"Future couple?" Midori said to Aruto.

"I think so."

The two friends high-fived each other as they watched Ikuto yell at his mom in embarrassment.

**X-x-X**

**Hmm…are these chapters getting longer, possibly? O.o**

**Next chapter will be a slower update since I don't have the next chapter planned out and I'm almost done updating two chapters for my other stories.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. My keyboard was being weird and wouldn't type some letters for some reason. So frustrating. D:**

**Hope you enjoyed this! :D**

**Review? (:**


	4. Third Year

**Hey, it's been a while, eh? Sorry for not updating sooner. ): I had a mini writer's block but that's gone now :D I got new ideas for the next 3-4 chapters ^^ And WOOT! Summer vacationnnn :DDD Who's pumped for Summer 2011?**

**Thank you guys so so so much for the reviews! I was literally shocked by the amount I got this time. Thank you thank you thank you! I wish I could hug all of you! [:**

**I was sorting out the reviews by chapter and when I went through the pages, I noticed the scroll bar got smaller and smaller. :D For the reviews of chapter 1, I was like "[:" then chapter 2 ":D" then chapter 3 ":D!"**

**Well, please enjoy this chapter!**

**X-x-X**

_Third Year_

"What are you drawing?" 8-year-old Ikuto asked curiously, eyeing the pink-haired girl lying on the carpet on her belly as he carefully opened his violin case.

She stared at him with her large honey-colored eyes. And stared. He waited patiently for her to answer but after a while, he realized she was just going to keep on staring at him.

Irritated, he said, "Never mind, then." He rosined his bow and delicately grabbed onto his violin as if he was afraid it'll break if he made a mistake of holding it too hard. Amu watched him in wonder as he assumed the position he had always known for over a year now—chin atop the violin that was placed on his shoulder with his bow hovering over the strings. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

Amu was drawing something on a white sheet of paper and looked at Ikuto, and then drew once again, creating a cycle. But once she heard the sound Ikuto produced from his violin, she stopped. Her ears perked up as she listened to the rich, beautiful sound that Ikuto was creating.

Her chin was placed upon her palms as she hummed to the tune. Her feet dangled in the air as she closed her eyes and soaked in the sound, smiling all the while.

"Amu-chan, do you want—" Souko stopped mid-sentence once she saw that the two kids were completely at peace, listening to the wonderful sound of the violin. She smiled and hurriedly snatched the camera from her kitchen table. She secretly took a picture of them and said to herself, "That's another picture I'm adding to the scrapbook."

Earlier last year, the two couples—well, not Tsumugu—wanted to not only have a scrapbook of their kids and the adults but a separate album of just Amu and Ikuto. The parents (again, except for Tsumugu) were so confident that they'll be together when they're older but Amu's father is not even going to THINK about Amu's love life. After all, she's still his little sparrow.

Once Ikuto finished, Amu smiled and clapped. She resumed drawing and after a few minutes, she showed Ikuto the drawing. He took the paper from her and analyzed the stick figure that had blue lines sticking out of its head and a brown blob next to it.

"…is this me and a violin?"

"Uh-huh," Amu answered, happy that he knew what she was drawing.

Ikuto frowned. He had to show her the _right_ way to draw him because that certainly wasn't _him_.

"Amu," he said slowly, "do I really look like that?"

Souko giggled quietly to herself. _'He's being so serious about a simple drawing made by a 3-year-old.' _

Amu looked at Ikuto and back at the picture, comparing the two. Content, she nodded fervently.

He smacked his forehead and shook his head. "Here, let me show you." He grabbed a clean sheet of paper and retrieved the blue colored pencil that she previously used from the floor. He carefully drew a circle for a head. Next, he drew the rest of the stick figure and drew blue lines going down across the circle for his hair. For the violin, he drew a filled-in circle and a stick coming out of it (it looked more like a banjo though).

"See, _that's _how you draw me." He grinned triumphantly as he let his pink-haired friend examine it.

"Iku, it looks the same as this," she claimed as she gestured to her drawing, clearly puzzled.

"No, don't you see that the hair and violin are different?"

She looked at it again. She shrugged before adding something to his sketch. He peered over her shoulder and once he saw what she was drawing, his eyebrow twitched.

"Cat ears? I'm not a cat!"

Amu laughed and drew a tail as well. "Iku is a cat!"

"Hey!" he said.

She resumed drawing other objects in the picture. She drew trees, a dog, other stick figures and random blobs here and there.

"Why is there a dog?"

Amu shrugged. "I like dogs."

"_I_ don't." Ikuto grabbed another colored pencil and drew a leash on the dog that was held by a newly-drawn owner. Grinning, he said, "Now the dog is going to go because its owner is taking it for a walk."

Amu frowned but drew more objects in the picture nonetheless. Ikuto followed suit and for an hour, they drew lots of random drawings on different sheets of paper as they showed each other their artwork.

Ikuto was observing the drawing over her shoulder but Amu didn't know this. And when she went to sit up, her head banged against his chin and Ikuto topped to the ground.

"Ow! Amu, be careful!" He turned around and was about to glare at her but halted. She was sniffling, as she pressed her head. Her eyes squeezed shut as more tears came. Ikuto never liked seeing other people cry, especially girls. It made him uncomfortable because he didn't know what to do.

Amu let out whimpers and then started to full-out cry. Frantic, he crawled over to the girl and sat in front of her. Her hands were rubbing her eyes and she was starting to hiccup.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Souko rushed out of the kitchen but was stopped once again by what she saw. "Oh, my."

"Hey, stop crying. It's ok." He hesitantly placed his right hand on her head. Amu cries died down a little as she looked up. "It's all right. The pain will go away soon." He gently stroked her head. "It's just a bump on the head." After a little bit, Amu's tears stopped and her hiccups were the only things that could be heard.

Ikuto smiled, relieved that her cries stopped. "Better?"

Amu nodded quietly as she sniffed.

He smiled and rubbed her head in a soothing manner, causing Amu to close her eyes and savor his touch.

A bright flash of a camera made Ikuto freeze.

"Oh, shoot. I forgot to turn the flash off." Souko shook her head as she took another picture of them.

"Mom!"

Souko giggled and said, "Ikuto, it's just a picture. Do you want a proper photo now?"

Amu's eyes lit up as she said, "Yes, please!"

Ikuto was about to protest but stopped once his eyes fell on Amu's_ smiling_ face. _'At least she isn't crying anymore…' _

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Amu said, grinning. Ikuto just looked at the camera with no specific expression.

Souko smiled and asked, "Do you want some cookies, Amu? I just made a new batch."

She nodded and Ikuto's mother told the two to wait here so she could get them a plate of chocolate chip cookies—both of their favorites. Once she was in the kitchen, she turned on the camera and went to take at the last photo she took of them. Amu was beaming at the camera and at first, she thought Ikuto wasn't doing anything with his mouth but she was wrong. If you look closely, he was smiling but it wasn't really noticeable, unfortunately.

Souko placed the platter down onto the coffee table and watched the two converse while munching on the chocolate chip cookies. She thought back to the incident several minutes ago and how Ikuto had handled the problem. From her prior knowledge, she knew Ikuto hated the sound of crying. Once, Utau was bawling her eyes out but Ikuto just stood there, unsure of what to do.

This was the first time Ikuto comforted a person who was crying.

She rested her chin on her palm as she continued watching the two kids.

'_Ikuto, you really must like her.'_

**X-x-X**

**And that's it for the chapter! Hope you guys liked it! (:**

**I can't stop listening to Britney Spears new album. O.O She released a song called **"Scary" **but it's only on the Japanese edition of her album. And I personally think it's one of her best songs on her album. And it's for Japan, not America D: Who else listened to her new album?**

**Oh, oh! Who here is a **Christina Grimmie** fan? :D You should totes buy her album, **Find Me. **It's really, really good. **

**So that's not exactly relevant but… xD**

**Constructive criticism is much appreciated! [:**

**Please review! :D**


	5. Fourth Year

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH ^_^ You guys seriously rock. And I'm not just saying that—it's the truth. ;D You know what would make me even happier? If we hit 100 reviews. **

**Let's get to the 3 digits, ok? ;D**

**Another thing I was really happy about—lots of well-known authors reviewing. That seriously made me jump around in joy. All of you readers are just so kind. Thank you so much! [:**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to make it longer. xD**

**X-x-X**

_Fourth Year_

"Mama, where are we going?"

"Shopping. Now where are my shoes?"

"For what?" the little girl asked as she put on her coat by herself, although it was a bit difficult for her.

"Ah-ha! Found them!" She stepped into her sneakers and grabbed her trench coat. "And it's for Ikuto-kun's party. Come on, Amu-chan, we have a lot of work ahead of us." Midori's fingers interlaced with Amu's as they head out the front door into the bitter cold. Amu shivered and fixed her scarf so that it didn't allow any cold air to touch her neck.

"Party?"

"It's his birthday tomorrow. Remember?"

Amu furrowed her eyebrows as she thought back to what her mother was saying last night.

"_Uh-huh. Sure thing, Souko. You can count on me!" Midori exclaimed, laughing. "At my house or yours?"_

_Amu tugged on Midori's pants, seeking her mother's attention. She frowned when her mom kept talking to someone on the phone._

"_Come around five. I'll have everything set up by then. I'll talk to you later, Souko." She hung up and peered down at her daughter who was becoming very impatient. "Sorry, Amu-chan. I was just talking to Ikuto-kun's mother."_

"_About what?" she questioned, cocking her head to the side._

"_Well," she started, bending down to Amu's level. "In two days on December 1__st__, we'll be holding a surprise party for Ikuto-kun!"_

"_Is it his birthday?"_

"_Yup! That's why we need to buy some stuff tomorrow and set up the day after that."_

_Amu looked at her mother, contemplating about something. Her mother frowned and asked, "What is it, honey?"_

"_Well, you and Papa always give me presents on my birthday. Do I need to give anything to Iku?"_

"_You don't _have _to. You're still young, Amu-chan. But you can if you want."_

"_Okay." Amu walked back to her room, thinking about what to give him. She then spotted her dolls on the floor and cried, "I forgot to dress them up for the park!" And plans of getting Iku a present completely escaped her mind._

Amu's eyes lit up in recognition. She gave an ardent nod and grabbed her mother's hand. "Come on, Mama, we have to get ready for Iku's party!"

She laughed as she was being dragged around by her four-year-old.

Once they reached the store, they strolled down the aisles, gathering chips and ingredients needed to bake a cake. Amu spotted some blue balloons and knowing that that was Ikuto's favorite color, she begged her mom to get them. Her mother then picked out a candle in the shape of a "9." Amu was looking at the little decorated pins that you could stick in the cake and saw a couple that were a music note and a cat face. She grabbed those and asked her mom to purchase them.

"My, Amu-chan, you sure know what Ikuto-kun likes."

"That's because he's my friend!" Amu gave her mother a smile before skipping down the aisle, humming a song to herself.

Midori giggled and whispered to herself, "Too cute. Those two are just so adorable."

**X-x-X**

"No, that's not right…"

_Crumple. Toss._

Her tongue was sticking out as she examined her drawing in the light. She shook her head. Something was just missing but she didn't know _what_.

_Crumple. Toss. _

She tucked her hair behind her ear as she got back to work. There was a knock on her door and her mother then came in, surveying her "work area."

"Amu-chan, what are you doing?"

"Making a card for Iku!" Amu grinned but then frowned. "But I can't draw good pictures… And I don't know how to spell 'happy birthday.'"

"Aw, honey," Midori said, kneeling down next to Amu and unfolding a crumpled ball, "it doesn't matter what you draw or how good it is. And it's the thought that counts, right?"

Amu made a face. "Mama, what does _that_ mean?"

"It means that even if you think your present isn't good enough, it doesn't matter because you cared enough to even makea gift. _That's _what's important."

Amu turned to face her mother, frowning. "But I _have _to give Iku a gift. He's my friend, Mama."

Her mama sighed, shaking her head and smiling at her logic. "There's more to it than that, honey. Not all friends give their other friends a present. You care about Ikuto-kun a lot so that's why you _want _to give him a gift."

"I guess…" Amu trailed off, "but still…"

"How about this: a friend of mine gives me money and another friend gives me a card he really worked hard on. Which do you think I would like better?"

Amu scrunched her face. "The card?"

"Exactly."

"So if I give a card to Iku, he'll like it no matter what?"

"You betcha!" She patted the kid's head and quickly scribbled down 'happy birthday' on a random piece of paper. "I spelled it out for you so you can just copy it onto your birthday card."

"Thanks, Mama!" Amu jumped up and gave Midori a big bear hug that caused her to smile.

"I have to set up the living room for tomorrow. Good luck on your card." She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek before standing up.

"Thank you, Mama!" Amu went back to work, her face showing deep concentration.

Midori chuckled to herself. She left the room and went downstairs. As she was blowing balloons, putting up streamers and banners, she thought, _'He'll definitely like it. I'm sure of it.'_

**X-x-X**

"Amu-chan, I just got a call from Ikuto-kun's mother. They'll be here in fifteen minutes."

"Party, party!" she chanted, running down the hallway.

"My little sparrow is so happy!" Tsumugu exclaimed as he tied the string of a balloon to a chair.

Midori laughed and walked towards her husband, saying, "It's because it's _Ikuto-kun's _party." She winked at him and grabbed another balloon.

"Don't say it like that!" he wailed.

"Honey, I was just kidding." She gave him a peck on the lips and held his hand, leading him to the kitchen. "Not."

"Midori!" And another round of tears came.

**X-x-X**

"Happy birthday, Ikuto!" Utau said, clinging onto her brother like glue.

Ikuto, now nine years old, tried to pry her off but it was becoming quite difficult. "Utau, this is your…" He calculated the number of times in his head, "seventeenth time saying that. Thanks but you don't have to say it more than _once_."

"But I like saying it!" she protested.

"Ikuto, be nice to your sister," his mother chided, organizing the magazines on the table.

"He can't help it, Souko. He's just a bit on the anti-social side," Aruto joked, wrapped an arm around her waist.

Ikuto made a face, even though he wasn't a hundred percent sure what his father meant but he knew it was some sort of insult. "But, Mom, she said it lots of times already," he said, whining a bit.

"You still have to be nice. She's just showing how much she really loves you."

"Yup! I love Ikuto!" She hugged him again and he sighed, smacking his forehead. He thought he should at least return the hug and he did. Although halfheartedly but hey, it's the thought that counts, right?

"Come on, kids, we're heading out. Get your gloves and coats. It's getting really cold out."

Once the family was bundled up in warm, snuggly clothing, they headed out the house. It was only ten to five but it was already getting dark. Utau let out large breaths as she saw her foggy breaths. She giggled and climbed into the car. The two parents piled in as well and Aruto started the engine.

Ikuto looked at the sky, his expression thoughtful and placid, before stepping into the car himself.

**X-x-X**

"Isn't this Amu's house?" Utau questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yup. Let's head out, kiddos."

"Aren't we going to eat somewhere because it's Ikuto's birthday?"

"You'll see, Utau."

The Tsukiyomi family took their time as they trekked to the front door and Souko rang the doorbell. It was open in less than a second, thanks to Midori.

"Hey, come in!" she welcomed, quickly letting them in as warmth surrounded them. "Hang your coats there and shoes go there, if you please. And Ikuto-kun, happy birthday!"

Ikuto nodded in acknowledgement and replied, "Thank you."

"Do you feel different now that you're nine?"

Ikuto shook his head. "I feel exactly the same."

She let out a laugh before asking, "Hey, do you mind grabbing something from the bathroom? It's the dish towel on the counter. You'll see it right when you walk in."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." He walked up the steps, taking his sweet time.

Once he was out of earshot, Midori quickly whispered to everyone, "Okay, hide behind something! When the lights open, yell 'surprise!'"

"What are we doing?" Utau questioned.

"We're going to surprise Ikuto," Aruto explained. "It's a birthday party."

"Yay!" she squealed.

Midori quickly put a finger to her lips, silencing the blonde girl. "You must be very quiet though, Utau-chan. You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, right?"

She quickly nodded and went to hide behind the couch. Everyone else, they ran to some possible hiding spot, keeping their lips shut. As for Amu, she was with Midori in her arms, ready to flip open the switch. The two families stayed in the dark living with bated breath.

Soon, light steps were heard bounding down the stairs. "I couldn't find it, Aunt Midori. Are you sure it's in the bathroom?" He stopped once he heard complete silence in the house, which was extremely unusual. "Mom? Dad?" He walked towards the entrance of the living room. Midori nudged Amu and the pinkette eagerly turned on the light.

"Hey, where are—" A sudden light interrupted him, causing him to become speechless as he found his family and friends standing in different places in the room.

"Surprise!" they shouted, throwing confetti everywhere.

"What?" He stepped back in disbelief as he saw a banner that read 'Happy Birthday Ikuto!" and navy blue balloons floating everywhere. There were presents sitting on a table and a decent-sized cake was adjacent to it.

"We all planned a party for you, Ikuto!" Souko explained, rushing over to hug her son.

"But how—when—why—"

Midori laughed. "The poor boy is shocked beyond words."

"You can't blame him. It's the first time we had a surprise party for him," Aruto said.

Souko clutched Ikuto's hand and led him to where everyone was. Utau gave him a big hug and was giggling. He averted his gaze to the left and spotted Amu, who was smiling. Once she released her brother, Amu walked up to Ikuto and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Happy birthday, Iku." She buried her head in his chest and breathed deeply.

He looked down at her and patted her head. Ikuto smiled and said, "Thank you, Amu."

_Click!_

This time, Aruto had taken the shot.

"You too, Dad?" Ikuto complained, pulling himself away from Amu. "You guys have to stop taking random pictures."

"But you two look so cute together!" Souko cooed, taking the camera from Aruto and shooting more pictures. Ikuto grumbled something under his breath as he ran towards his mother, attempting to seize the camera but she simply dodged him and even took some close shots of his face.

"Mom!" he growled, frowning.

"Souko." Aruto placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and said, "It's time to stop now. It's his birthday—his call, remember? And if he doesn't want pictures, then no pictures."

She pouted. "Doesn't mean I'm not gonna take pictures of _all _of us."

In turn, her husband rolled her eyes. Amu's mother laughed and walked towards the birthday boy.

"Ikuto-kun, look at the cake I made!" Midori lightly nudged him towards the cake and pointed at the decorations. "It's in a shape of a whole note, which was requested by your father since he knew you would like that." Ikuto smiled and nodded. "Those pins were picked out by Amu-chan. She said you would like them. Right, Amu-chan?"

Ikuto turned towards the blushing pink-haired girl who suddenly found her feet quite fascinating. She sneaked a look at him and said, "Do you like the cat?"

He let out a short laugh. "Yeah. I like the strawberry, too."

Her eyes lit up and she went over to stand next to him. "I didn't know what to get at first because there were _so _many to choose from!" And she went on and on, telling him and the rest of the other people there her story.

After she started going off track, Midori said, "Amu-chan, don't you want to eat the cake?"

Amu stopped for a bit before giving an enthusiastic nod. "Yeah!"

"Could someone hit the lights?" Tsumugu asked as he lit the candles. After the lights were off, the room was solely illuminated by a candle.

"Make a wish!" Souko urged, waiting in anticipation.

"What are you going to wish, Ikuto-kun?"

Ikuto looked at his family and friends as the dim light bounced off their eager faces.

His gaze halted at Amu, who was beaming at him. She just always seemed to _stand out. _

He smirked at all of them and declared, "That's a secret."

Souko sighed. "Like father, like son." Aruto smirked at that comment. It was almost uncanny how Ikuto really _did _look like Aruto. Same messy yet neat blue hair and the same teasing smirk.

Ikuto blew the candle out and everyone cheered. The lights were turned on and Souko exclaimed, "Time for nine birthday kisses!"

"Ew," he said, trying to get away from his mother but she had already enveloped her arms around the helpless boy.

She gave him nine quick kisses on his cheek. She said, "And one more for good luck!" She kissed his nose and hugged him.

He pouted and pushed her away.

"Nine birthday hugs!" Utau leapt towards her brother and gave him nine quick, but still bone-crushing hugs. "One more for good luck, Ikuto!" She squeezed him tightly, almost blocking off his air circulation.

When she stepped back, he took a huge breath. "Utau, you almost killed me."

She giggled, putting on an innocent face.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amu shifting her feet, as if a bit hesitant. "Amu, were you gonna do something like this?"

She nodded and went to grab a stool. She stepped onto it so now, they were eye level. He was a bit afraid of what she had planned. He saw her hand reach out and on reflex, he closed his eyes…

But all he felt was a pat on the head.

"Nine of these," she said, continuing to pat his head.

"Aw, that's so adorable!" the mothers gushed.

Aruto looked at Tsumugu and sighed as he gave his shocked friend a pat on the back. "It's time to let go."

"She's just four!"

"Age doesn't matter in love," Aruto joked.

"Aruto!" his friend cried, feeling betrayed.

As Amu's hand reached his head for her last pat, Ikuto simultaneously lifted his hand as well. The two were patting each other's head at the same time, smiling. Only, Amu's expression soon turned into a confused one.

"One more for good luck," he explained, stroking her head. "Right, Amu?"

She grinned. "Yup!"

_Click!_

"So. Adorable!" This time, Midori had said that and taken the photo.

Ikuto frowned. Seeing as how they're completely ignoring his requests, he should just let them take as many pictures as they want.

"Okay, time for cake and presents!"

Once the cake was evenly divided—with Ikuto having a slightly bigger portion—the two families sat there, chatting away without a care in the world. Soon, her mother pushed his presents towards the nine-year-old and he sat in front of it, deciding which present to open first. Amu sat there, anxious for him to read her card.

He picked up a bag and took away the tissue paper. Inside the bag were music books—lots of them. He smiled and went on to his next present. And the next.

But not Amu's card.

She was beginning to grow impatient but knew she couldn't just force the card into his hand.

"Thanks, everyone," the boy said. He grabbed the last thing on the table. A simple folded white piece of paper. On the front read 'Happy Birthday Iku!' and he opened it. Amu sat there, fumbling with her fingers. Midori rubbed her daughter's shoulders, reassuring her that it'll be fine.

Ikuto looked at the pictures and the note inside. It was him and Amu holding hands—he could tell by the pink and blue hair. Also, there were cat ears on his head and a tail as well.

_Iku your a really really great friend! Happy Birthday! :-)_

_From Amu_

He grinned widely and Amu let out a sigh of relief as she smiled as well. "Do you like it?"

He nodded at her and said, "Thank you, Amu. I really like it."

**X-x-X**

"Utau must be exhausted. Look, she's already asleep," Souko observed from the front seat. They arrived at their home a few hours later. They began to enter the home but Ikuto looked up at the sky again. He was smiling when he felt something wet on his nose. His eyes widened as he felt another.

It was snowing.

He looked at the tiny snowflakes in awe and brought his hand out. It quickly melted upon contact but it was still amazing.

Just like tonight.

**X-x-X**

After his parents tucked him in bed, he looked at his table where he had placed Amu's card and the clean cake pins she had chosen. He looked out the window and saw even more flakes falling to the ground. He smiled once again before falling to asleep as he remembered his birthday wish.

_I wish that me and Amu could be friends forever._

**X-x-X**

**Sorry if I rushed the end a bit. Didn't have time to finish—parents are here. D:**

**Hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter! :DD It was supposed to be out yesterday but I kinda got a bit lazy… x'D**

**What are those cake pins called that you stick in your cake? I forget what it's called and it's bugging me D: **

**By the way, can someone please tell me why Nagi is called "Trap-kun" or whatever? That always confused me ._.**

**Please review! :D Constructive criticism is much appreciated. [:  
><strong>


	6. Fifth Year

**Sorry for not updating again. xD (I feel like every time I update, I say "sorry"… D: ) **

**Blame the Korean dramas I'm watching. They're too addicting. ;D**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! We made it past 100! :DD**

**(Shortest A/N ever, I think. :O )**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter~ (: **

**X-x-X**

_Fifth Year  
><em>

Two children sat on the swings as the sun shone down on them. The younger one swung higher and higher as she gazed up at the clouds. Her friend stayed closer to the ground as he used his feet to rock himself back and forth slowly. Finally, he sighed and faced the girl.

"Amu, is there something you want to say?"

"No, why would you say that, Iku?" The girl didn't pause her swinging but the usual smile on her face wasn't present.

"There's obviously something wrong. You're all sad and stuff." _'And I don't like it when you're sad,' _he admitted to himself.

Gradually, Amu's swing slowed before it halted completely. She silently dug a hole in the woodchips with her foot before letting out a depressed sigh.

He frowned and tug on her swing. "Hey. Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Iku, do you remember your first day of school?"

He twisted his swing so he could talk to Amu better. "Is that why you're upset?" He laughed. "Amu, kindergarten isn't that bad."

"Iku, you meanie! Don't laugh!" She ran off to the slide and sat at the end by herself, playing with a piece of woodchip that she just grabbed from the ground.

"Amu," he called from the swings. "Hey!"

"I'm not talking to you!" She crossed her arms and pointedly turned away.

He sighed. "Shoot." He stood up and walked over to the pink-haired girl. Seeing him coming over, she climbed up the slide and hid herself in the playground tube.

Sighing, he looked around him, scanning the ground. He walked over to a pretty flower and plucked it from the earth. Ikuto ran back to where Amu was sulking and sat down. Once she saw him, she turned away, clearly mad.

His lips curved down. "Amu, I wasn't laughing _at _you. I laughed because you're sad about something you don't need to be sad about."

She didn't speak.

"Amu, please come out from there."

After a few seconds, said girl turned around, crawled out of the tube, and plopped down beside Ikuto.

"Here." He handed her the flower, hoping she'll forgive him.

Her eyes lit up at the plant. She sniffed it and grinned. "It's so pretty and smells good too!"

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Thanks, Iku!"

He nodded. "So." He leaned back on his arms, staring at the enormous clouds floating gently in the blue sky. "Why are you so worried about kindergarten?"

"Because it's my first day of school!" she exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Weren't _you _nervous?"

"I don't really remember. But I know I wasn't _this _nervous." He sent her a teasing grin and she scoffed in return. "I know I didn't want to go too—that was because I would have less time to practice violin."

She hummed in response. She stared at the flower that was suspended in front of her. "I wish I didn't have to go," Amu said, sighing as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Amu, it won't be so bad. I had a lot of fun in kindergarten."

"You did?" She inched closer to him. "Tell me more about kindergarten!"

He chuckled. "All I remember is that I did fun stuff every day. Sometimes I drew, played with blocks… The best thing was that there was _no homework_." He grinned.

Amu wrinkled her nose. "Homework doesn't sound fun."

"That's because it isn't. I wish _I _was back in kindergarten."

Amu contemplated about that before murmuring, "I wish you were in my grade, Iku."

He turned his head, sneaking a glance at her. "And why's that?"

"Because then we could be in the same classes and I wouldn't have to go to kindergarten by myself." She started making imaginary loops and swirls on Ikuto's hand as she frowned.

"Amu, I promise that it won't be so bad. You'll see."

"Promise?" She gave him her puppy-eyed look and stretched her hand out, her pinky up. "Let's pinky-swear!"

"That's for babies," Ikuto pointed out, turning his head away from her.

Amu sobbed and sniffled, visibly upset. Reluctantly, Ikuto sighed and turned around, linking his pinky with hers. Her eyes brightened and she giggled, giving Ikuto a hug, squeezing the life out of him.

"Amu!" he protested, his face growing pink.

She grinned from ear-to-ear. "Okay, Iku, you promised!"

**X-x-X**

"My Amu-chan is growing up so quickly!" Tsumugu cried, snapping shot after shot with his camera.

"So dramatic," Midori sighed, smiling to herself. "Come on, Amu-chan, let's get in the car. Do you have your school bag?"

"Yup!" she said, proudly showing off her mini pink backpack. She hopped into the car as her father helped fasten her seatbelt. As the vehicle started up, Amu looked down at her pinky and smiled, remembering the promise she made with Ikuto.

However, as buildings passed and colors began to blur, Amu couldn't help but think of all the terrible things that could happen on her first day of school. What if no one even bothered to talk to her? What if people made fun of her? What if she doesn't know an answer to a question? What if Ikuto was just making up lies to comfort her?

Suddenly, she didn't feel so good.

'_No, Iku wouldn't lie to me like that,' _she assured herself, clutching the strap of her backpack.

"Amu-chan, we're here."

The door opened and her father unbuckled her seatbelt. He lifted her up and set her gently on the ground. Hand in hand, the Hinamori family walked to the front entrance of the school where many other children were gathering, already socializing.

Amu gulped, clutching onto her parents' hands even tighter.

When they reached the front door, Midori knelt down besides her daughter and said, "You excited?"

The pink-haired girl shook her head. "I'm scared."

"It'll be fine, Amu-chan. Trust me on this one. You're going to have lots of fun." She stroked her hair and cheek before standing up. "I'll pick you up in a few hours, okay?"

"We love you, Amu-chan!" Tsumugu shouted as he was dragged away by his wife, attracting attention from other families around them.

Amu peered down at her pinky once more and closed her eyes. _'Iku promised.'_

Taking a few deep breaths, Amu walked to the door and opened it, ready to face her first day of kindergarten.

**X-x-X**

"Iku, Iku, you were right!" the ecstatic five-year-old exclaimed, tackling her friend to the ground.

"Whoa, Amu, calm down."

Amu sat up but her bottom remained on Ikuto's chest. "I had so much fun today in school! The teacher even said I had really nice hair." She grinned and bounced up and down in excitement.

"That's because you're the only girl she's ever seen with pink haired," he said, smirking. "Now will you please get up? You're hurting me."

She pouted but didn't object. She rolled off him before abruptly standing up. "Oh! And Mama told me something important today."

"And what is that?" he probed, dusting his pants, even though there wasn't any dirt.

"I'm going to have a younger sister!" Amu couldn't contain her exhilaration as she jumped up and hugged Ikuto again, sending them both to the ground.

"Amu!" He groaned.

She giggled and sat up. "I wonder how she'll look like. Will she have pink hair like me?" Her mouth went into the shape of an "O" as she imagined having a mini version of herself as her sister.

He ruffled her hair and stated, "I don't think so. I don't even know why you have pink hair because your parents both have brown hair."

She grinned and rubbed her head. "I guess you're right."

He smiled. She was always so _happy_.

"Oh, and I have lots to talk about Iku! So many things happened today," she cried, jumping up and down.

"Okay. Don't worry, I have time."

**X-x-X**

**Sorry if this was a sucky chapter. Hope you still enjoyed the Amuto cuteness in this! :D **

**I remember my kindergarten experience. I never wanted to leave home. The morning of my first day, I locked myself in the bathroom, crying. D; **

**What was your kindergarten experience? Just curious to know. :3**

**Please review! :D Constructive criticism is always welcomed. [:**


	7. Sixth Year

**Updated faster this time. :D But after this, I'm only going to update another of my stories that I WILL (hopefully) finish by the end of summer. But that doesn't seem possible. ; ^ ;**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Also, I loved all of your kindergarten stories. xD **

**I haven't typed that many review replies all at once ._. But I just had to reply because I was itching to just make a comment back to you guys. xD**

**And the last Harry Potter movie was AWESOME. Legit the most epic movie EVER. I love Voldemort's laugh. So funny. xD But I'm sad it's over. :(**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter~ :D**

**X-x-X**

_Sixth Year_

The school year was already a month in. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the sun was beaming its rays down at the earth. School just ended for the day and the kids that were walking home were frolicking about while the flower petals gently floated to the ground.

Now a first grader, Amu was waiting in front of her school because her parents were about to pick her up. Typically, she would tag along with the Tsukiyomis when her parents were too busy since she attended the same school as Ikuto and Utau. Today, however, the Tsukiyomi parents were not able to drive her so Amu had to wait for her parents. She searched for a clock to check the time because her parents were unusually late but couldn't locate one. Shrugging to herself, she paced back and forth, tracing the lines between the concrete.

Everyone had already left the building, excluding the staff, so Amu was by herself. Or so she thought.

"Hey, look at that girl!"

"Huh?" Amu looked up, seeking out the voices that were suddenly heard. She twisted her head and cocked her head in puzzlement as she noticed three male upperclassmen making their way to her. They should be in third grade or somewhere around there. When they reached her, the three evenly spaced themselves out, creating a circle around the first grader. Amu clutched her backpack in trepidation.

What were they going to do to her?

"Ha, look at her hair! It's _pink_! How weird is that?"

"And look at small she is! She must be a wimp!"

Amu gritted her teeth, trying not to cry and appear even weaker. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped her school bag even tighter.

"G-Get away from me," Amu meekly mumbled.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" they taunted, sniggering.

Tears threatened to fall as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hah, she _is_ a wimp!" They all laughed at the pink-haired girl and continued to throw snide remarks around.

The tears spilled from her golden orbs and her hands balled into fists. More confidently, she yelled, "Get away from me!"

"So she finally becomes braver, eh?" One of the three shoved her, pushing Amu to the ground. She gasped in agony as she tried to stand up. "Guess she's not giving up." He pushed her again into another of his friends, who in turn push her to the third person. And this continued for a while as the boys jostled the crying girl as if she was a basketball—an object.

"What are you doing? Stop right there!" They all looked to the school and saw a teacher jogging towards them.

"Shoot. Let's go!" The leader of the group ran away with his comrades following.

Amu laid on the ground, sobbing. The teacher, who thankfully stopped her torture, rushed to help her up.

"Honey, are you all right? What happened?" she asked, leading her inside the building.

"T-They just c-c-came up to me a-and made fun of m-me!" she explained, hiccupping as she cried and cried.

The lady opened the door to the infirmary and retrieved the first aid kit. Amu sat on a chair, sniffling. The teacher cleaned the blood from any wounds she had and bandaged them up.

"Sweetheart, if this happens again, make sure to tell an adult. We'll take care of it. Did they mention any names?"

Amu shook her head, wiping her eyes. "I-I just remember two had b-brown hair and the other was blond. I think they were in third grade."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll look out for them. Are your parents coming?"

"Yes, they should be here."

"Well, let's go, then." Amu stood up and entwined her hands with the teacher's. They walked down the hallways and exited the school. As expected, her parents' car was there in the front, waiting for her to return.

The passenger door opened and Amu saw her mother come out. "There you are, Amu-chan! Hurry, we can't be late for my appointment!"

"Be safe, honey," the teacher said, gently pushing Amu forward as she retreated back inside the building.

Amu was about to inform her parents about everything that happened just now but her mother already picked her up and settled her in the car seat. "Mama—"

"Amu-chan, please, it's been a really hectic day. Wait until tonight; then you can tell me about your day. For now, we're going to drive you to the Tsukiyomis and we'll pick you up after the appointment."

Her father turned his head around and was going to give her a hello when he noticed her bandages. He questioned, "Hey, what happened to your hand?"

"Just a few minutes ago, these—"

Wailing could be heard from Amu's left side. She looked at her new sibling, who was just two months old, with slight bitterness.

"Aw, Ami-chan, don't cry!" Midori rushed to her second daughter, pampering her with kisses. She gave her baby the pacifier and she was immediately silenced. The baby giggled and was clapping her hands.

"Isn't she adorable?" Tsumugu cried, tears pricking his eyes.

"Yes, she is," his wife cooed, tickling Ami's neck.

Amu quietly buckled herself in, looking out the window. Once they were on the road, her father brought up the topic about her hand again.

Amu looked to her sister and back to her father, who was staring at her through the rearview mirror, patiently waiting for an answer.

"I…I just tripped. That's all."

**X-x-X**

"Ikutoooo, let's play!"

"No."

"Can you play the violin for me?"

"No, I'm tired."

"Can we go on a date?"

"Utau."

"Ikuto!" the nine-year-old whined. "Why are you just sitting around?"

"Because I'm tired," he reiterated.

"We should go on a date," Utau suggested once again, latching herself onto her brother.

"Do you know what that even means?"

"Well, I love Ikuto so we have to have a date, right?"

He sighed. "When you're older, you'll understand why we can't have a date."

"But I love Ikuto!" she repeated adamantly.

"Ikuto, Amu-chan is here!" Souko announced, opening the door for her guest. "Hey, Amu-chan!"

"Amu's here?" Ikuto removed his sister from his body and rushed to the door.

Utau pouted and said, "Why are you so happy to see Amu?"

The azure-haired child slowly halted before reaching the door, as if he didn't want them to think he was racing to the door just because a friend he saw practically every day was here. Clearing his throat, he walked the rest of the distance to the door. "What's up, Amu?"

"Hi," she greeted back, lifelessly.

He frowned at her.

"Amu-chan, what happened to you? Your knee, elbow, hand…" Souko knelt down and gently touched the bandages over her cuts. "What happened?"

Amu opened her mouth and said, "I…" She hesitated and gulped before saying, "I tripped. But I'm all right."

'_I'm not all right.'_

Ikuto stared at her, wondering what the heck happened to her.

"Be careful, honey. How about I cheer you right up with some of your favorite muffins?"

Amu smiled. "Okay."

"Hi, Amu," Utau said, walking over to Amu. Although she hated how she was too close to Ikuto, they were best friends. "How was school?"

Her smile faltered, just a little. "Fine. You?"

Utau rolled her eyes. "Same thing every day. I wish we can just skip school altogether."

Amu giggled. "Me, too." _'Then I wouldn't have to see those guys again.'_

"Let's go eat Mama's muffins!" Utau grabbed Amu's hand and ran to the kitchen, the both of them laughing. Ikuto calmly ambled through the living room to the kitchen where a delicious smell wafted through the air. As they munched on the muffins, he watched Amu carefully, noticing that something was definitely off. Her usual cheeriness wasn't there.

That fake smile seemed to be permanently etched on her face and Ikuto wished to just wipe it off her face.

"So, Amu-chan, tell me about Ami. How is she?"

And just like that, Amu's façade was broken. Her phony smile disappeared and a stony face appeared. However, that went by unnoticed to the two blondes. "Fine."

Ikuto's eyes widened.

"Oh, she's the cutest thing ever! Your parents must be obsessing over her." Souko laughed, finishing the last bite of her muffin.

Amu clutched her glass of milk firmly. "Yeah, I guess."

The sound of a chair scraping against the tile floor filled their ears as Ikuto stood up, walking around the table. He seized Amu's hand and pulled her up. "Mom, I have to talk to Amu for a bit."

"I'm coming, too!" Utau said, wiping her hands.

"Stay here," her brother sternly ordered. "I have to talk to her alone."

"But—"

However, the two had already gone up the stairs before the blonde could utter another word. She let out a 'hmph' and sat back down. "What's wrong with him?"

Souko began to throw away the trash they left behind, pondering about something. "I'm not sure, honey. I'm not sure."

**X-x-X**

Ikuto slammed the door behind him and led them both to his bed. He sat down, followed by Amu, who felt a bit uncertain. He sighed, facing the obviously upset girl.

"Amu, what's wrong?"

She turned her head, too scared to say anything.

He growled and shook her shoulder. "Something happened today after school, am I right? You were still happy during school like you always were."

"Nothing happened," she whispered, standing up.

He stood up, taking long strides and stopped in front of her, causing her to halt as well. She looked up, shocking the boy.

"Iku, I'm all right."

He sighed, messing his hair up in frustration. "Sometimes, you're really stupid." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "If you're all right, why are you crying?"

"I'm not," she obstinately responded, letting her tears cascade down her cheeks. He stroked her head, not saying anything. Amu's tears soon turned into a flood as she wept in his arms, blubbering out random words.

"It'll be all right, Amu."

**X-x-X**

"What!" Ikuto said, absolutely outraged. "They hit you?"

"Well, they pushed me to the ground…" Amu trailed off.

For now, Amu's crying had subsided and the two were lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He eventually convinced her to tell him what had occurred after school today. Unwillingly, she told him the story, detail by detail.

"I don't believe it. Do you remember how they looked like?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure what grade they're in."

Ikuto breathed through his nose, letting out his anger. When that didn't work, he counted to ten. Since _that _didn't work, he counted to twenty. But nope, the image of three boys shoving his Amu around was replaying his mind like a broken record.

"I was really scared, Iku," Amu inaudibly confessed, as a lone tear fell.

Interlocking his fingers with hers, he held her hand as they just lay there, allowing silence to overtake them.

"It's all right now. If you see them again, tell me, and I'll find them," he vowed.

"What if you can't?" Amu couldn't help but ask. "What if they do this every day?"

"I'll protect you," he said, determined. He spun his head to the left and looked at her, his eyes ablaze. "I promise."

Amu smiled. "Thanks, Iku. Can I tell you something else?"

"Go ahead."

"Remember how I said I couldn't wait for my new sister to come?"

He nodded. He couldn't forget the number of days she was so overly excited about her new sibling that all she talked about those days was her sister that wasn't even born yet. He lost count after twenty-five days.

"I kind of wish she wasn't here."

"What?" He inhaled sharply, sitting up as he gazed down at her. "Why?"

"My parents don't talk to me anymore. All they talk about is Ami," she said with jealousy. "I was trying to tell them what those guys did but they didn't even listen to me… They don't love me anymore."

"Amu," he said, clutching her hand. "You know that's not true. They'll always love you." He felt weird saying all these mushy stuff but if it would make Amu happy, he was more than willing to. He brushed the bangs from her eyes. "Ami isn't the only thing they care about."

"It sure looks they do."

"You forgot that they care about a girl named Hinamori Amu. Their first daughter that they love so, so much."

"You sure?" Amu sat up as well, swinging her feet back and forth.

"Yup. I'm sure that if you tell them what happened today, they'll listen."

Her hand gripped his tightly.

**X-x-X**

"Mama, can I say something?"

"Of course, Amu-chan. What is it?" She sat down on Amu's bed as she tucked her daughter into bed.

"Today after school, three boys made fun of me." Amu bit her lip, afraid that her mother would just shrug it off, saying it happens to everyone at some point.

"Oh my goodness, who were they?" Midori said, angered. "Is that why you're hurt?" Amu's nod was all she needed to know exactly what happened. "They pushed you to the ground didn't they? Oh, Amu-chan." She caressed her cheek and called for her husband to come.

"But Mama, Ami wants more pictures taken!"

"Tsumugu, please stop taking pictures of Ami. What matters most now is Amu-chan. Now get over here!" she urged.

Amu couldn't stop the warm feeling bubbling inside her as her mother basically ignored her other daughter.

Her father came in, grumbling something about ruining his perfect shots of Ami. "What's happening?"

"Amu-chan was hurt today by three boys."

"WHAT?" he shouted, scrambling to her bed. "Who dares touch my little sparrow? And boys too! They must be punished! Amu-chan, what did they do to you? Don't tell me they shoved you to a wall and scarred you for life and—" He was interrupted by Midori whacking him upside the head.

"Papa," she warned.

He cleared his throat. "Well, you know me, Mama. I tend to display my emotions a little more than most people."

She sighed, smiling a bit. "Honestly. Always the one to overreact." She turned back to her daughter, who was laughing a bit, now. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

The six-year-old shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "Y-You were busy with Ami so…"

"Oh, honey, even if it's your dad, if something like this happens again, tell me right away. Okay?"

Amu nodded. "Okay, Mama."

"Do you want me to call the school?" she gently asked.

"Of course we're going to call the school! I can't believe you even asked! Don't worry, Amu-chan, we're going to find those—"

Midori slapped her hand over his mouth. "Tsumugu, calm down."

"But—"

"It's fine. You don't need to tell the school. If it happens again, I'll tell you. Promise." Amu grinned up at her parents.

'_I'm all right.'_

**X-x-X**

The weekend that followed the incident, Ikuto and Amu walked to the park together, hand in hand. She was babbling on about how amazed she was at a kid in her class who always kept the tips of his crayons sharp.

"Uh-huh. That's interesting. Hey, since it's just the two of us, I'll buy us some ice cream."

"Yay, ice cream!" Amu cheered, running down the sidewalk.

He smiled, relieved that she was her old self again.

Once they reached the park, he told her to wait for him. He ran off to the ice cream stand while Amu sat down on a bench, waiting for him to return with her cold treat. To pass the time, she began looking around at her surroundings, her eyes following a beautiful butterfly.

But then her eyes landed on something she wished would just vanish and never return.

Amu's hands clenched together and her blood ran cold. She whipped her head around, acting as if she didn't see them but it was no use. After all, her pink hair could be spotted from a mile away.

"Hey, it's that weak girl again!"

'_Please don't come over here.'_

Of course, things never go her way. The trio was already making their way towards Amu, walking with their hands in their pockets like they owned the place. Amu gulped and was going to run for it but one of the three grasped her elbow, which so happened to be where she fell on the other day when they bullied her.

"Ow!" She winced in pain.

"Ha ha, she's shaking!" He snickered, tugging her hair.

She slapped his hand away and yelled, "Stop it!"

Meanwhile, Ikuto was strolling towards the ice cream stand, grinning. He knew exactly what Amu's favorite flavor was. He reached the stand and fished out a five dollar bill from his pocket. "Two chocolate ice cream cones, please."

"Coming right up," the lady said, proceeding to scoop a big scoop of chocolate ice cream on two cones. Ikuto laid his the bill on the counter and took the ice cream cones. The lady shook her head and stuck it back in Ikuto's hand. "It's on the house. Giving it to your friend?"

"Yup. Thank you." He sent her a smile and she waved as he hurried to the bench so their ice cream wouldn't melt into a chocolate puddle from the scorching heat.

"Amu, here's the ice—" He stopped in his tracks upon seeing the scene unfold in front of him. He perceived the boy's hand on her injured elbow, causing his blood to boil. He marched right up to them, grinning devilishly.

"Stop it!" the boy imitated in a high pitch voice. "Loser."

The blond felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Ikuto standing behind him. He swallowed, a little intimidated by his height. "What do _you _want?"

"Iku!" Amu called. Seeing him here allayed her fears. She felt safe and protected.

"Get your hands off her," he seethed.

"What?" he said, confused. "Are you trying to pick a fight, kid?"

Ikuto lifted the ice cream cone and held it upside down, smashing the scoop into the boy's head. He let out a yelp and stepped away from Amu. "Yo! Watch it!"

"Oops. My arm slipped, _kid_," Ikuto jeered. "Maybe that'll help you cool down."

"Why, you—" He yanked the cone from his head, hurling it right at Ikuto, smirking.

Amu gasped and pushed the kid to the ground, mad that he would even dare to hurt her friend. "You meanie! Don't hurt him!"

Ikuto evaded his attack, grinning.

The blond boy growled and was about to hit Amu for touching him before Ikuto spoke up in a dangerously low tone. "If you touch her, you won't be able to walk for a week."

The two brunettes cowered back but the first kid remained steadfast. "You're just saying that."

Ikuto smirked. "Do you want to see if I'm lying?" He handed the other ice cream cone to Amu. He cracked his knuckles, taking exaggerated steps towards the trio.

This time, the three of them cringed in fear. They scrambled away but Ikuto grabbed the blond by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground. He yelped while Ikuto brought his face closer to his, a glare upon his features.

"I'll let you go this time. But if you even go _near _her again, you know what will happen. Got that, kid?"

Shaking, he nodded fervently. Letting out a 'tch,' Ikuto released him and he landed on the ground. Not a second later, he ran away, completely scared.

"Find something better to do!" he shouted, annoyed that kids like him would randomly ridicule children younger than them for their own enjoyment. Breathing out, Ikuto turned on his heel and saw Amu with her eyes as wide as saucers. "Amu, are you okay?"

Nodding, Amu gave Ikuto her widest smile. "That was so cool, Iku! Thank you for doing that. Now they won't make fun of me again!"

"They better not." He plopped down on the bench and crossed his legs.

"You're kind of my hero, Iku," she mused, laughing. "You always save me and take care of me." She gently smiled as she stared at him.

"W-What are you talking about? Hero?" He scoffed, blushing a bit.

She giggled and sat next to him. "Here, eat the ice cream. You deserve it, Iku."

He shook his head. "I'm fine. You eat it."

Amu frowned. She took a lick of the ice cream before thinking again. "Let's share it!" Before Ikuto could object, she pushed the melting scoop into his mouth.

"Amu!" he complained.

She laughed and took another lick of the ice cream.

He frowned but licked the rim of his lips, tasting the _delectable_ chocolate ice cream.

'_I don't know why but it tastes better than usual.'_

**X-x-X**

**Hehehe, indirect kiss. ^.^**

**Ow, my back hurts. D: Wrote this all in one day. :O Time to go to bed now~**

**I actually like this chapter. For once. And I reread this and edited this! :O I never do that, really. I just spell-check it. xD**

**Writing this story is a bit hard. Especially when I'm having Amu talk in this chapter. I keep on using words that a 7-year-old would never use. -_- Amu has to grow up faster! D;**

**You know how Ikuto lost count after 25 days? Do you know why I chose 25? Because if you add the days of both of their birthdays, you get 25. –giggles- I'm such a dork. x'D**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! I made this extra long and tried to finish this as soon as I could! **

**What was **_**your **_**favorite scene in this chapter? [:**

**Mine was when Ikuto jammed the ice cream on that brat's head! :D**

**Please review~ :D Constructive criticism please. (:**


	8. Seventh Year

**I'm enjoying my summer a bit too much. xD So many dramas to watch~**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, guy! (: **

**A lot of you said your favorite scene was the indirect kiss (of course ;D) and some said when Tsumugu flipped out. I didn't expect that. xD Glad to know that made you guys laughed. [:**

**Oh, guess what? Today is my anniversary! :D For Fanfiction. ^^ It's been three wonderful years. Originally, I update all my stories on this day but I didn't have the time to… But on my birthday, I might! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the support these years.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter~**

**X-x-X**

_Seventh Year_

"Tsukiyomi-kun, do you mind if we sit next with you?" a brunette boldly questioned. Tentatively, she placed her hand on the chair, waiting for a response from the popular, stoic boy in front of her. Behind her, two cronies waited, clasping their hands together in apprehension.

"…Sure. I don't care," he answered, holding back a sigh. He really hated when girls like them talked to him. They left their dress unbuttoned, showing way too much cleavage that Ikuto preferred _not _to see. And their make-up was just a _bit _too over the top, causing Ikuto to gag a little.

"Thank you, Tsukiyomi-kun!" Giggling, she eagerly sat down next to him, along with her two friends. Not a second later, she began bombarding him with arbitrary questions.

"Isn't it cool that we're in junior high?"

"Yeah, now we don't have to be around little kids."

The blue-haired boy wanted to point out that all of them were still, in fact, immature children. "I don't really care."

They practically swooned at his voice. Their inquiries persisted, annoying the heck out of Ikuto. They asked his favorite color, his taste in girls, where he got his clothes, how his parents look like…basically, things he didn't want to talk about since their questions bored him.

"Tch, he thinks he's all that," a student not too far away muttered disdainfully. In the past years, girls had fawned over him but now that Ikuto and he are in the same class, the same girls suddenly cling to Ikuto, who hated the attention.

"I know, right? All the girls think he's good-looking but I don't think so. _I _am much better than _him_," he stated, giving Ikuto a snide glare.

"And he doesn't even talk much. Why is he so popular?" another boy piped up.

"Yeah, that's right! And I heard he hangs out with a _second-grader_. How lame is that?"

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that! I can't believe he's playing with babies." He snickered.

The boys who were gossiping glanced at the topic of their conversation with nasty looks. Ikuto, who had been listening, stared back at them with a superior look in his eyes as he smirked. They flinched and turned away. Ikuto scoffed, inwardly laughing. He looked out the window, ignoring the calls of his fans.

'_I wonder what Amu is doing…'_

"Ugh, just seeing that guy makes me mad! I wish I can just beat him up!" a blonde boy whispered loudly, clenching his fists.

"I kind of don't want to. Did you see the way he looked at us? He may not look dangerous but I don't want to mess with that kid…"

"Yeah, man, I know what you mean!" his friend agreed. "To be honest, I'm kind of scared of him."

"Hah, all of you are wimps! I bet I can beat him up any day."

"Oh, yeah? I'd like to see you try."

"I will! I'll show you guys." The head of the group smirked to himself, conjuring an evil plan that'll humiliate Ikuto, his arch enemy.

**X-x-X**

Excited, Amu obediently sat in her seat as she gave her teacher her undivided attention. Clearing his throat, he clapped his hands together, gaining the attention from his whole class.

"Okay, class, today we are having a new student."

Everyone buzzed with interest, wondering who their new classmate it.

"She just transferred here so please give her a warm welcome. Mashiro-san, you may come in."

The door slowly slid open. The second-graders leaned their heads forward, trying to get a look at her face. She walked in, taking dainty steps towards the podium. The boys immediately dropped their jaws in unison as they began comparing her and their female classmates in their heads.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Mashiro Rima," she spoke, in a clear high-pitched voice. Unfazed by everyone's reactions, she said, "It's nice to meet you."

'_Wow,' _Amu thought, in awe. _'She's so pretty.'_

"Let's see, Mashiro-san, your seat is next to Hinamori-san. She's the one with the pink hair."

Amu perked up at the sound of her name. She raised her hand, waving it around wildly. "Hi, Mashiro-chan!"

She gracefully walked to her seat, ignoring the pinkette's calls. Rima gave her a demeaning gaze before sitting down. The girls whispered amongst themselves, already despising the new blonde. Amu was perplexed as to why she was so cold to her. Did she do something wrong?

"Hi, Mashiro-chan, I'm Hinamori Amu!" She stuck her hand out, expecting her to shake hands with her. "Let's be good friends!"

Rima looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "Friends? I'm not becoming friends with someone I just met."

Her outstretched hand faltered and her smile cracked. "Eh?"

Rima sighed, flipping her books open. Amu slowly pulled her hand back, upset that she didn't want to be friends.

Throughout the rest of the school day, Rima continued to ignore Amu but she was stubborn—she didn't cease her chatter as she attempted to befriend her new classmate. Finally, the day ended and Rima immediately stood up. Amu eagerly got out of her chair as well, following her to the door.

"Mashiro-chan, do you want to walk home together?"

"I don't walk home. My mom drives me," she answered, not even sparing the pink-haired girl a glance.

"Oh, then maybe one day, I can ask them to let us walk home one day and—"

Rima turned on her heel since she was sick of her pestering. "Hinamori Amu…was it?"

"Yup!" She nodded cheerfully, glad she remembered.

"Can you stop following me everywhere? I don't want to be friends with you," she declared, giving her another frosty glare.

"Huh?"

"Stop it." With that, she walked off, leaving Amu alone in the corridor.

Dejected, Amu sighed, looking down at her feet.

**X-x-X**

The two best friends walked into the kitchen in the Hinamori household. As Ikuto grabbed a milk carton from the fridge, Amu grabbed her cup and trudged to the dispenser on the refrigerator. She pressed the cup against the pedal, triggering the water to shoot into the cup. She stared straight ahead, deep in thought, and sighing every now and then.

"Amu, what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about, Iku? Nothing's wrong."

He gave her a doubtful look. "Then look at your cup and tell me nothing's wrong."

Puzzled, she stared down at the cup she held. Cold water was streaming down her hands. She gasped and pulled away. She only wanted to get a drink but she didn't even notice it was spilling over!

"Iku, I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing? This is your house," he reminded, grabbing a dish towel from the counter.

"I can't believe I did that," she said, grabbing some paper towels to wipe her hands.

"That's because you were spacing out. What's the matter?" he gently asked, cleaning up the mess Amu created.

She sighed. "You always know when something's wrong, Iku."

"Of course. I've known you since you were a baby, Amu." He chuckled, sitting down at the table along with his best friend. "Tell me."

"Today at school, a new student came. She sits next to me and I want to be friends with her but…" she trailed off, looking down at her lap.

"But?" he urged.

"She didn't want to be friends. She told me to stop." Amu frowned. "Maybe I did something wrong?"

"Do you _think _you did something wrong?" he questioned.

"No…" she responded, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Then it's not your fault or anything. It's her," he reassured.

She hummed in response, still unsure.

He sighed. "Amu, why do you want to befriend her so badly?"

"Because no one else will be her friend," she immediately replied, without having a second thought.

"What?"

"Iku, not having a friend is horrible. She just came to our school and no one even tried to be friends with her. So _I'm _doing it."

"Wow." He ruffled her hair and smirked. "You're a nice kid, Amu."

She giggled but her frown reappeared. "Will I be able to though?"

"Yeah, because you're Amu—a stubborn girl. You'll be friends with her."

She bit her lip, unsure if he was just saying that to make her feel better. But then again, when did he ever lie to her? She grinned at him and said, "Thanks, Iku, you always seem to cheer me up!"

The corners of his lips curved upward. "I try, Amu, I try."

**X-x-X**

Amu sat at her desk, determined to make Rima open up to her. She twiddled her thumbs, looking out the window at the passing clouds. To her right, she heard the chair skid across the tile floor, signaling Rima's arrival. She turned, smiling brightly at the blonde, who was looking the other way. Frowning, but still determined, she greeted her classmate in an enthusiastic tone.

"Hey, Mashiro-chan!"

She didn't answer. Instead, she tapped the shoulder of the kid in front of her. He had a scowl on his face but once seeing Rima's face, his face lightened up. "Oh, Mashiro-san, do you need something?"

"Can I borrow a pencil, please?" she asked, with a straight face.

"O-Of course!" he complied, flattered that she would ask _him _specifically for a pencil. From his pencil case, he grabbed three, expensive mechanical pencils and handed it to the blonde. "You can keep them, Mashiro-san. I don't need them back."

"Okay, thank you." She smiled and began writing in her notebook.

That goofy smile remained on his face as he turned back to the front of the room, completely smitten. The girls who saw this scoffed, looking at Rima with distaste.

"Mashiro-chan, you could've asked me," Amu remarked, gesturing towards her pencil case full of sharpened pencils.

No response came from her. She continued to doodle in her notebook, ignoring the pinkette beside her.

Amu sighed, but by no means is she giving up.

Right before school ended, the teacher asked the class if there were any volunteers to stay after school to help organize the room and run some errands. As expected, no one raised their hand as they remained quiet. The teacher huffed, knowing this would happen. She scanned around the room, looking for her victim.

"Ah, Mashiro-san, could you stay after school? It'll also help you get used to the school when you know what errands you have to do."

"But—"

"Mizuki-sensei, that's a great idea!" one girl chirped. "She just came here so she needs to do those jobs." The rest of the females in the class nodded, inwardly sneering at her misfortune.

"I can't—" Rima protested, growing slightly worried. _'Mom might get mad at me…'_

Amu looked at her, her expression unreadable.

"Thank you so much, Mashiro-san!"

The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Some boys went over to her, apologizing that they couldn't help as they conjured many excuses. When everyone had file out of the classroom, the teacher told Rima to straighten up the bookshelf while she made copies of some worksheets. After she left, Rima trudged to the bookcase. She kicked it, venting out her frustration. She bent down and hastily began organizing it.

'_I better hurry or else Mom will really get mad.'_

A pale hand reached forward, aiding the flustered blonde. Rima looked up, surprised.

"Hinamori…Amu?"

"Mashiro-chan, you have to do it properly or Mizuki-sensei will tell you to stay after school again. See, look. You put that book upside down," she pointed out, giggling as she set the books in their places.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked, still in shock. "Didn't you go home?"

"I came back," she plainly stated, finishing the first shelf. "Let's hurry, Mashiro-chan. You have to leave, right?"

"How did you…?" Numbly, she slowly began arranging the books.

"Earlier, you seemed like you were in a hurry. Two people doing the job is way faster than one, am I right?" She laughed, finishing up the second shelf. "And don't worry about the things you have to do for Mizuki-sensei. I'll do them for you."

"Why? I was so mean to you before."

"But we're friends," Amu said, giving her a small smile.

"W-What?" Rima stuttered, completely baffled. "But…but—"

Amu grinned as they finished rearranging the books on the last shelf. Not a second later, their teacher stepped into the room. Upon seeing her new volunteer, she halted.

"Oh, Hinamori-san, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Mizuki-sensei. Instead of Rima, I'll do the jobs for you. Is that all right?"

Rima looked over at her…friend in confusion.

"Doesn't matter to me as long as I have a helper. I'm going to get some more workbooks from the other room. After you're done handing these packets to the library and the classroom next to us on our left, you may leave, Hinamori-san." She quickly walked out the door, the _clack-clack _of her heels growing fainter.

Amu turned to Rima and said, "Hurry, Mashiro-chan. You have to go, right?"

"Rima."

"Huh?"

"Call me Rima. I don't like it when you call me 'Mashiro-chan.'" There was a slight blush on her cheeks but this went unnoticed by the pink-haired girl.

"Okay, Rima! I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved as the blonde quickly gathered her belongings and ambled towards the door. She stopped, swiveled around, and the tips of her lips went up _just _a little. "Thanks, Amu."

**X-x-X**

Ikuto nodded towards the retreating girls who _finally _left him alone. Honestly, he can't even walk home in peace! Those girls just had to annoy him to no end, saying "Tsukiyomi-kun" in their every sentence. Her rolled his eyes and began walking again. His home was near so unfortunately, he won't be able in complete silence for long. That's why he loved walking home—gave him some time to think in the silence.

As a familiar tune of the violin remained in Ikuto's head, he walked along the sidewalk, now less than a block away. Ahead of him, three boys his age stood, waiting for the oblivious blue-haired boy to come.

Ikuto looked up and noted the trio leaning against a wall, trying to act cool. He scoffed to himself as he trudged his way up road, not even acknowledging his classmates that previously mocked him yesterday morning. Before he could pass them, the blonde of the group shot his arm forward. Ikuto's chest bumped into the arm, causing him to look at the culprit.

"You really think you can just ignore me? Think again, Tsukiyomi."

He sighed and roughly yanked the blonde's arm out of the way. He resumed walking, this time whistling, knowing that would anger the blonde even more.

"Dude, are you still going to fight him?" one of his friends asked in a hushed tone.

"Let's just forget about this, man."

The resolute blonde shoved them away, stomping towards Ikuto. "Hey, Tsukiyomi!" He clutched his left shoulder, jerking him around so they were facing each other.

"Now what?" The pissed off azure-haired teen didn't want to take any crap from this kid that interrupted his serene walk.

The blonde didn't recoil from his tone. He took a step towards his enemy and said in a clear tone, "You make me sick, Tsukiyomi."

He raised his eyebrows. "What did I ever do to you?"

"I really hate the way you think you owned the place. Just because you're a little popular doesn't mean you can act all cocky." The hand on his shoulder tightened its hold.

Ikuto looked at the hand and gripped the kid's wrist, shoving his hand from his shoulder. "So in other words, you're jealous." It didn't even come out as a question because he was certain that's why the blonde was angry.

"Why you little—"

"You're jealous because all the girls come to me and not you, am I right?" Ikuto said, smirking as he shook his head.

"No, I'm _not_!" The enraged boy made a move to punch Ikuto but he simply raised his hand, blocking the fist from colliding with his face. He growled and with his other free hand, threw another punch at him. Ikuto dipped his backwards and quickly clutched his forearm. He twisted it, causing the boy to yelp a little.

"Look. I don't want to waste my time. If you agree to stop randomly starting fights with me, I'll let you go unscathed."

"You really think I'll—ah!" Ikuto had twisted his arm further, creating an even greater pain. "All right, all right! Just let me go!"

With a triumphant smirk, he released him. "Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving."

Ikuto took two steps before the blonde shouted, "If you walk away, you're admitting that you were scared to fight me!"

After he heard those words, Ikuto couldn't just walk away. He still had his pride. He turned around and scoffed. "The only reason I'm not is because I don't want you acting like a crybaby after I beat you."

"What!" he exclaimed, his blood boiling under his skin.

"Hey, it's true." Ikuto closed the distance between them in one long stride, causing his classmate to back up a bit. In one swift movement, Ikuto had grabbed the collar of his shirt, balling his hand into a fist. "I can take you one-on-one right now if you want. That is, if you want a black eye and some broken bones."

For the first time that day, the boy felt paralyzed under his gaze, completely afraid. "P-Please let me go."

"That's what I thought." He pulled his hand back, watching him collapse to the floor. His two classmates who witnessed the whole scene scrambled to the blonde, asking him if he was all right. "Remember what I said. The next time you try to pick a fight with me, begging for mercy won't help."

Scared for their life, the two hauled the blonde to his feet and trekked back down the road. Ikuto smirked, looking at the sky.

'_When did I become this threatening?'_

Sighing, he walked the rest of the way home and arrived in a matter of minutes. He opened the door, letting himself in. "I'm home."

"Oh, Ikuto, how come you're home so late?" Souko questioned, flipping through the channels on the television.

"Had to take care of some business," he simply stated, smirking to himself.

"Oh, I see. Anyways, Amu's waiting in your room. She came a few minutes ago."

"Amu? What's she doing here?" he mumbled to himself, racing up the stairs. He opened the door, revealing Amu in the middle of his room on the floor, playing with a piece of the carpet. He called her name, making her look up. Her eyes lit and she jumped up. Like a bullet, she zipped towards him. Before he could step away or do anything for that matter, she wrapped her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug that sent the both of them toppling to the floor. "Whoa there, Amu. Why are you so excited?" Seeing as how he was much bigger than her, he sat up easily. Amu remained on his lap, her legs around his waist.

"Iku, Iku, guess what?" She started bouncing up and down in excitement, making Ikuto laugh out loud.

"Amu, what is it?"

"Today, something good happened! Me and Rima are friends now!" She giggled as she hugged Ikuto again. Not that he minded.

"Congrats, Amu. What made her crack?"

"I dunno. I just helped her after school."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair in an affectionate manner. "It's probably because of your special ability."

"Special ability?" she questioned curiously, furrowing her eyebrows. "Iku, what do you mean?"

A _gentle_ smile crossed his face as he answered, "I can't really explain it now. I will when your older."

"Iku!" she whined. "Tell me now!"

He laughed. "Nope." Attempting to change the topic, he said, "Amu, would you believe me if I said I beat up this boy in my class?"

Contemplating his question, she scratched her head and truthfully replied, "No, because you're not that kind of person. Iku is really nice so I don't think he would've hurt that boy."

He smiled once again and picked Amu up as he rose to his feet. "Wanna eat some chocolate ice cream?"

"Of course!" she agreed, bolting down the stairs. "C'mon, Iku!"

"Coming." He plodded down the steps, a goofy grin etched across his lips.

**X-x-X**

**Hehe, Ikuto's grinning stupidly. ^^ Ah, so cute~**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**I don't know if you guys noticed but there's a pattern throughout this story. It'll be revealed around the second-to-last chapter though. [:**

**Now, back to my summer reading T.T**

**Please review! (:**


	9. Eighth Year

_DarkChocolat, _this AWESOME artist, drew the first two pages of the first chapter of _**Year After Year**_! Go check it out! It's really good. Here's the link:

http : / / animeluver714 . /#/d48 x425

Just remove the spaces and you're good to go. (: Thanks again, _DarkChocolat_!

**Oh boy, it's been a while since I updated this story. Or rather, in general. ;_;**

**My stomach is stuffed from all the Thanksgiving food. Who else went Black Friday shopping? Because man, some people are crazyyy to line up hours beforehand. Hope whoever went shopping got some good deals! (:**

**You know, I've always had trouble spelling "eighth." One time during a standard test, it was asked me a question regarding 8****th**** grade. As I was writing the essay, my mind froze and I had no clue how to spell "eighth." So I spelled it "eighth," "eigth," or "8****th****" when I needed to use the word. It **_**still **_**looks weird to me.**

**Oh yeah, some of you commented about Amu saying "Ikuto" instead of "Iku" at the end of the last chapter. Sorry, that was a typo. :/ She starts saying his full name in the future…next chapter, I think.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! :D **

**To **Kurai Tenshi-1214**, since you don't allow PMing, I'm gonna respond to you here. :D Thank for the wish and the compliments. Appreciate it. (: And I'm glad it could brighten your day! :D Hope it still does in the future~ Thanks a bunch for always reviewing my stories!**

**Enjoy! (:**

**X-x-X**

_Eighth Year_

Ikuto walked quickly, but at the same time, he told himself he wasn't in a rush. No, he definitely was not walking that fast because he wanted to see Amu sooner. Of course that's not the reason. He reached the Hinamori household, composed himself, and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, footsteps were heard thumping against the floor. He smirked, thinking it was Amu who was rushing to the door. The front door creaked open and Ikuto's grin faltered.

"Aunt Midori?" He could've sworn it was Amu running across the room. She always did when she knew he was coming.

"Oh, Ikuto-kun! I'm so sorry, but Amu-chan can't play today."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"She's sick," she answered, frowning herself.

"Sick?" he repeated, panic rising within himself.

"Yes, she has a high fever. But no worries, Ikuto-kun, she'll be better in a couple days and then you two can play."

"Can I still see her?" he asked hopefully. He came all this way and he wasn't going back home until he saw his best friend's face.

"Of course, dear. But I don't want you getting too close to her or you'll get sick as well. I don't think your mother would be too happy about that."

"Tell her I wanted to see Amu. I don't care if I get sick. Gives me another reason to skip school," he coolly responded, walking into the house. "May I go upstairs?"

"Certainly."

He kicked off his shoes and practically dashed up the staircase. It didn't matter if Midori saw; he was too preoccupied about Amu's health.

When Ikuto was out of sight, Midori couldn't stop the giggles from escaping her mouth. "He's so adorable. Amu-chan is lucky to have a friend like him."

**X-x-X**

Usually, Ikuto would just turn the knob noisily and hold it there for a bit to indicate that it was him; it was kind of like their secret code. This time, however, he felt the need to knock. He softly tapped his knuckle against the wooden door. "Amu? It's me." When he received no response, he said, "I'm coming in." He pushed open the door and the first thing he noticed was the lump on the bed. He quietly tiptoed his way to her bed, not wanting to wake the ill girl from her slumber. He towered over her figure as he peered down at her face. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily. Amu resembled a cocoon with all the multiple blankets wrapped around her body. He was surprised it didn't suffocate the poor girl. Ikuto brushed her sweaty bangs away from her face. Frowning at the sweat, he made his way to the bathroom and damped a towel he found. He returned to her room and used that to wipe her face, hoping it would help.

As he was finishing up, her eyes slowly opened and she stared up at him in wonder. "Iku?" Her voice croaked and she violently coughed. He spotted a glass of water beside her on the bedside table. Gently but firmly, he pushed Amu up so that she was sitting against the backboard. He brought the glass to her lips and tipped the cup. She gulped down the cold water, relishing the cool feeling going down her throat.

"Why are you here?" she asked, lying back down again with the help of Ikuto.

"Shh…just go to sleep. I'll take care of you."

Amu smiled and closed her eyes. "Thanks, but you should go home. You'll get sick, Iku."

He shrugged. "I don't care."

"Iku, I'll be sad if you're sick."

He dismissed the matter with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it, Amu. Just focus on getting better. Are you hungry?"

"Kinda," she admitted.

"I'll make you something to eat."

"Eh?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she watched Ikuto stand and leave the room. Her eyelids started drooping as she pondered about something.

"Does Iku even know how to cook?"

**X-x-X**

Ikuto cursed quietly under his breath as he surveyed the ingredients laid out on the kitchen table. On a whim, he informed Midori that he would be making soup but there's just a tiny problem…

He picked up a carrot, looking at it with distaste. He slapped his forehead and scolded himself for acting without thinking. _'Who am I kidding? I don't even know how to cook!'_

Clearing of a throat was heard, catching his attention. His head whipped around and he saw Midori standing by the doorway with Ami in her arms. Feeling a bit embarrassed by his rashness, he remained silent and waited for her to initiate the conversation.

"Hey, Ikuto-kun. How are you holding up?"

"Just fine," he lied.

She shifted her giggling daughter to her other arm and shushed her. She glanced over at the countertop and noticed he hadn't even started yet. "Need some help?"

He bit his lip. He hated asking for help—he had too much pride to just give in and rely on people. But maybe, just this once, he'll sacrifice a bit of his dignity. For Amu.

"Yes, Aunt Midori."

She chuckled and grabbed the high chair from the side wall. She placed Ami in the seat as the baby situated herself in a comfortable position. She grabbed an apron from a hook and asked Ikuto, "You want one?"

His nose wrinkled. "No, thanks."

She laughed. "Just checking." She finished tying the string around her back and examined their work area. "What kind of soup do you plan on making?"

He shrugged. "Whatever helps her get better sooner."

"I'm sure she's already feeling better because you're here for her."

He turned around, concealing the faint blush upon his cheeks.

"Well, let's make some chicken noodle soup if you can't decide. It's the perfect remedy for colds. It doesn't necessarily _cure _the person but it's supposedly very popular among the sick and it does relieve the fever a bit. Shall we try that?"

He nodded. "That works. So how do we start?"

"For starters, we don't need half the stuff here. For example," Midori grabbed an item from the pile of food, "we don't need asparagus. Cinnamon, too."

"You never know when you might need them," Ikuto lamely defended.

After more than half the food Ikuto brought out was placed back in their rightful spots, Midori clapped her hands together once.

"Well, let's get cooking!"

With Midori guiding Ikuto, he was able to progress rather nicely with his soup. After boiling the noodles by himself and cutting up the vegetables, he diced the tender chicken into small pieces. When it came time for the broth, Midori was going to add the flavoring when Ikuto stopped her.

"Can I do it? I really want to make something I cooked myself to Amu."

"Well, that's fine and all but do you know how much salt to add and everything?"

"Yeah, of course." Ikuto had seen his mom cook plenty times before. He could pull it off…right?

After Midori left the kitchen with Ami in her arms, Ikuto took a deep breath. This shouldn't be too hard. He began to think about what soup should test like. _'Well, it's salty and peppery, right?' _He grabbed some pepper and sprinkled it over the broth. However, only a few specs flew out of the holes. He frowned. _'That's not enough.' _And so, he sprinkled some more. Next, he looked at the salt and sugar. He compared the two and dumped a bit of each into the liquid. He made sure to add some more of the salt. However, he didn't bother checking to see if it was salt he added in.

He waited for the soup to boil. In the meantime, he haphazardly dropped the noodles and chicken into a bowl. After bubbles began forming in the pot of broth, he dumped it into the bowl of noodles, careful not to spill any on the counter. He stepped back and admired the first dish he had ever made.

'_I think I did a good job.'_

Not bothering to check the taste, he grabbed a spoon and hurried past Midori and up the stairs. She chuckled at his impatience and went back to playing with Ami.

Ikuto opened the door and set the bowl on her nightstand. He softly called her name and gently shook her. She groaned and was soon woken up by a delicious smell wafting through the room.

"Hey, Amu. Feel a bit better?"

"Hi, Iku. Yeah, but my head still hurts a lot. I'll probably be better by tomorrow and then we can play again." She gave him a goofy grin and slowly sat up with the support of her best friend.

"Don't worry about that now. Worry about getting better because your health is most important." He lifted the bowl from the table and handed it to Amu. "Look, Amu, I made you chicken noodle soup."

A tired smile appeared on her face. "Smells really good, Iku. Did you make this by yourself?"

"Your mom helped me a bit but I added the flavoring to it."

"Wow, Iku, you really _are _good at everything."

"Not really." Despite that comment, his chest swelled with pride at her compliment.

Amu picked up a spoonful of the soup and blew at it, attempting to cool it off so it wouldn't scald her tongue. After it was warm enough, she brought the utensil to her lips and sipped the soup. All was silent as Ikuto waited for her response. Her face held no expression as she placed the spoon back into her bowl. A second later, her face broke into a smile. "It's good."

Ikuto grinned, relieved at her reaction. "I'm glad. I didn't know if I put in all the right ingredients but I'm happy you like it. I'm going to get a glass of water for you."

He descended the stairs and went back to the kitchen. As the water was filling the glass, he glanced over at the pot. There was still some leftover broth. He shrugged his shoulders. He might as well try his first homemade dish. He plucked a spoon from the drawer and took a spoonful of soup. After gently blowing it, he drank the soup. A grimace crossed his face. The soup was so…_bland_, too peppery, and a little too sweet? He thought back to what he put in the broth and glanced at the salt and sugar containers. He slapped his forehead and cursed his stupidity. He mixed up the salt and sugar! He couldn't believe how incredibly stupid he was. But if he thought it was horrible, how come Amu liked it? Unless…

He groaned as he dashed up the stairs. _'The idiot pretended to like it so she wouldn't hurt my feelings!'_

Midori watched him dash up the stairs in amusement. Ami was giggling, which caught the attention of her mother. Midori laughed as well. "Isn't he cute? He cares so much for our Amu-chan."

Ikuto pushed the door open and saw that Amu was almost halfway done the soup. Ikuto hurried to her side and grabbed the soup from her hands but she wouldn't let him. He tugged at it but she tugged back harder.

"Amu, let go."

"Why? It's _my _soup."

"Amu, you don't have to force yourself. I know it tastes bad. Do yourself a favor and stop drinking it."

"No." Amu remained steadfast in her resolution and yanked back the bowl. "I think it tastes great so you should just let me enjoy it."

"'Enjoy'? How the heck can you enjoy it when I screwed it up?"

"Because Iku made it." She gave him a warm smile. "I don't care about the taste. I'm just happy that Iku made this delicious soup for me."

"But you'll get sicker if you continue to eat that lame excuse of a soup," he reasoned.

"No, I won't. You made it because you wanted me to get better, right? While thinking that, you made this soup that _will _make me feel one hundred percent healthy. So thank you." She resumed eating and Ikuto sighed, plopping down onto her bed.

"You're really stubborn, you know that?"

She grinned at him and said, "I know."

**X-x-X**

Midori opened the door to Amu's bedroom without knocking beforehand. She called out, "Amu-chan, do you want some—oh, my." She was cut short as she noticed the scene in front of her. Ikuto was brushing Amu's bangs back from her face in a tender manner with a smile etched across his face. However, he halted once he heard the door creak open. He saw Midori and recoiled, bringing his hand back as he tried to hide his red blush.

"Aunt Midori!"

"Sorry, Ikuto-kun, I didn't know I was interrupting. I'll come back up later."

"Wait!" Of course, she didn't. As expected of her—always jumping to conclusions. The only reason he was brushing her hair back was because his mother, Souko, did the same exact thing when he was ill. He didn't admit it to his mother but he liked it when she did that. He hoped Amu did too.

Amu shifted in her bed, causing Ikuto to glance over. He subconsciously began combing her hair back as his fingers caressed her pink locks. Ikuto didn't know if she was fully awake when she mumbled, "That feels nice."

He smiled, continuing the gesture. Compared to when he first came here this morning, she looked much better. He began quietly humming a melody he frequently played on the violin. She stirred in her sleep and her eyelids fluttered open.

"I remember this song."

"You sing it all the time," he remarked, reminiscing about the countless times she sang while he played his favorite stringed instrument.

"Hey, Iku, can you play the violin for me?" she requested.

"Right now? I don't have it with me…" he trailed off.

A look of disappointment crossed her face. "Oh. It's okay then."

Ikuto frowned upon seeing her expression. He didn't like it when she was upset about something. "Amu, take a nap for a bit. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back," he reassured. "Just rest for now."

He exited her room and told Aunt Midori he'd be back within an hour. He speedwalked through the neighborhood, making a beeline for his house. He deftly avoided colliding into the people on the busy streets. Once he reached his neighborhood, he broke into a run. His legs quickly brought him to his home and he threw open the door.

The sudden action alarmed his mother, who was conversing with her husband, on the sofa. Her hand flew to her chest. "My goodness, Ikuto, what are you doing?"

"Can't talk. Be back later," he panted and raced up the stairs. His sister wondered what all the commotion was about and peeked out of the doorway. She watched him scurry around his room and snatch the violin from the usual spot by the wall.

"Ikuto, where are you going?"

"Somewhere. I'll be back soon, Utau."

Ikuto made his way down the staircase, almost tripping in the process. Without another word, he left the house, slamming the door behind him. Souko and Aruto glanced at each other.

"What was that?"

"Must be Amu-chan," Souko surmised.

"Amu?"

She nodded. "Every time he's this excited about something, it usually concerns Amu-chan."

"That's really interesting…" he trailed off, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Aren't they so cute together? I already came up with some ideas for their wedding!"

He choked on his drink. "W-Wedding? I understand if you think they're going to be dating but a wedding is looking too far into the future, honey."

"Yeah, but they're so perfect for each other!" she gushed. "They'll probably marry right out of high school," she mused, pondering about the possibility. "But I wish they both finished college first and then decide to get married."

He laughed and wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her in closer. "You married me when you were still 19, Souko."

She blushed. "Oh. Right."

Aruto chuckled and planted a kiss on her lips. "I'm sure Amu will wait until she's done her studies at college. She's a bright girl. And we have a _while _before they even start to think about college, relationships, and whatnot."

"Yeah," she breathed, "I guess you're right."

"Now that we have that fact established…" He pushed her down on the couch, eliciting a squeal from his wife. "It's time I get what you promised me last night."

"Hey!" She giggled but was silenced by the multiple kisses placed on her lips.

**X-x-X**

As Ikuto approached the Hinamori household, he spotted a car he had never seen before in the driveway. Shrugging his shoulders, he went to the back door and swung it open. He was about to go up the stairs when he saw a new face in the living room. The woman sitting across from Midori had short, curly brown hair. Said woman glanced up and noticed Ikuto. Midori noticed her stare and looked behind her. "Ah, Ikuto-kun! You're back."

Ikuto bowed his head to the new woman and greeted her. To Midori, he said, "I'm going to go to Amu's room, Aunt Midori." Without waiting for a response, he climbed the stairs with his violin resting upon his back. He opened the door and was about to surprise Amu with his violin but was stopped short. A boy he didn't know was sitting in a chair next to Amu's bed. The pink-haired girl looked behind the boy and saw Ikuto standing by the doorway.

"Welcome back, Iku! I'd like you to meet my friend who I met during the beginning of the school year."

The boy turned around in his chair and Ikuto could now get a good look at his face. His glossy blond hair and bright ruby eyes gave him a feminine aura, in Ikuto's opinion. Still, Ikuto didn't like him being here. What was he doing with his Amu?

Ikuto couldn't help a quick thought cross his mind. _'Amu is _mine_.'_

The blond stood up and bowed. He erected his posture and sent a charming smile towards Ikuto. "Hello, I'm Hotori Tadase. It's nice to meet you."

**X-x-X**

**And that's a wrap for this chapter! I love leaving cliffhangers. ;D But the next chapter isn't going to start with this scene. It'll occur next year when Amu is 9, obviously.**

**Sorry if this chapter is shorter and more boring. :/ But this is when the stuff gets good. :3**

**You know, Michelle Branch's song "**_**Loud Music"**_** has been stuck in my head for a while now. But it's a great song, nonetheless. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed the little Souto/Aruko scene! [: What is their pairing name called anyways? Souto or Aruko? Or something else?**

**This story is really close to 200 reviews. Let's make it happen, guys! (: It would seriously make my day.**

**Please review! :D**


	10. Ninth Year

**It's summer vacation, you guys! :D YIPPEEE (: which means a lot more updates~ (hopefully)**

**I was honestly shocked but pleasantly surprised when I saw all the reviews that came in. I guess Tadase did the trick, lol. You guys will want to yell at him some more in future chapters. ;) But seriously, over 50 reviews! You guys are the best! And thanks to those who reviewed every single chapter!**

**Do any of you play the logo game on the iPhone? (or iPod) It's really fun. :D**

**So the link from the last chapter didn't appear in full ._. please go to my profile for the full link!**

**Here's the next chapter! (:**

**X-x-X**

_Ninth Year_

Ikuto was lying on his bed, completely bored out of his mind. Utau was at her singing lessons and their parents had gone out for lunch, leaving the preteen the whole house to himself. Usually, he would relish the peace and quiet but not today. He was annoyed because Amu changed their plans at the last minute, saying she couldn't come. _Again_.

Ever since Tadase came along, the amount of time Ikuto spent with Amu was slowly dwindling. She would always apologize, claiming she had already made prior plans and would go off with Tadase to play. As much as Ikuto didn't want to admit it, he was jealous of Tadase because he ruined the quality time he spent with Amu. But this was ridiculous—he was jealous of a _10-year-old_.

Frustrated with himself, Ikuto threw a pillow over his head and released a muffled growl. Several seconds later, he tossed the same pillow across the room and sat up.

"What's so good about that kid anyways?" he grumbled. Not wanting to mope around any longer, he stood up and walked down the stairs. Locking the door behind him, he headed outside for a long walk around town to alleviate his irritation.

The blazing rays of the sun hit him instantaneously. He hadn't even walked fifteen feet and was already sweating. He didn't expect it to be _this _hot. Deciding against the idea of walking around the city in this blistering heat and possibly getting a nasty case of sunburn, he made a beeline for the park where he could find a cool spot under the trees. As Ikuto ventured towards his destination, he began regretting even stepping out of the house. It was way too humid and the weather furthered dampened his mood.

'_This sucks,' _he bitterly thought.

Twenty minutes later, he reached the park. It was filled with families who wanted to spend a nice afternoon outside. Ikuto's eyes scanned the area for the right tree. To the far left, he spotted a tree that had a vast canopy of leaves upon its branches. Perfect. He was about to head over there when something else caught his eye. An ice cream cart was several feet away and it seemed as if it was calling out to him. With the heat more apparent than ever before, sweat beaded down his forehead and his parched throat became more noticeable. Good thing Ikuto brought money or else he would've stared longingly at the ice cream cart the entire afternoon. He took two steps before his eyes spotted another thing. Unlike the first two times, the object he spotted was something he wished he hadn't seen. This time, it wasn't a thing—it was Amu. And right beside her was Ikuto's now most hated person in the world.

Laughing together on a bench, the two were eagerly digging into their cool desserts as they chattered excitedly about something. Off to the side was what Ikuto assumed was Tadase's mother.

Ikuto's fists impulsively clenched. The sight of them twisted his heart in a painful way. He and Amu were supposed to go to the park as well but she stood him up to go to the same place with another boy? Thoroughly betrayed and hut, Ikuto turned on his heel and walked out of the park without looking back.

Before he was out of their sight, Amu had turned her head at the last second. Her laugh faltered as she spotted Ikuto's familiar blue hair. Her eyes widened. She thought that there was no way he could be here. He couldn't have been. But what if it _was _him?

"Amu-chan?" Tadase called, causing Amu to avert her attention back to him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just thought I saw my friend…" She bit her lip, suddenly feeling worried. Amu was aware that she had ditched Ikuto at the last minute. She felt horrible for doing that but she couldn't say no to Tadase when he asked her to play with him. She thought Ikuto would understand since they were best friends but…

Shrugging the thought away, she continued to have fun with Tadase for the remainder of the day. However, she couldn't shake off that uneasy feeling that was crawling up and down her spine.

**X-x-X**

"Ikuto, phone call!"

The blue-haired boy retrieved the phone from his mother and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Hi, Ikuto! It's Amu."_ She stopped calling Ikuto by his nickname shortly after she befriended Tadase. It was either because she was growing up and had to stop using such a childish nickname or she didn't want to appear immature in the blond's eyes. Ikuto believes it's the latter.

"Hi." He didn't mean to come off as cold but he couldn't help it. He was still pretty peeved at his friend for ditching him for another guy.

"_I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow at my house?"_ she asked hesitantly. Even though she couldn't see him, Amu suspected Ikuto wasn't in the best of moods.

"Sorry, can't. I have _plans_." He didn't want to sound like such a jerk but honestly, it's not like he didn't have the right to do this! She did it first! And for once, she should feel the disappointment after being rejected.

"_Oh…then maybe the day after tomorrow?"_

"Why don't you ask your buddy Tadase to play? I'm sure you'd rather hang out with _him_." He ended the call and bit his lip. Maybe that last part was a little too harsh.

"Ikuto! How could you be so rude?" Souko, who had eavesdropped, reprimanded.

He was already at the top of the staircase, however. "I'll be in my room. I don't want any lunch so don't call me down." And the slam of his door ended their conversation.

"What has gotten into that boy?" Souko muttered to herself. Right after she said that, Utau poked her head out from the kitchen doorway.

"I'm home, Mom! Did I miss anything?"

**X-x-X**

The next day, the doorbell rang around noon. When Aruto opened the door, he didn't expect his friend's daughter to be anxiously standing in front of him.

"Hello, Amu. Did you want to talk to Ikuto?"

She nodded. "Is he busy?"

"He's in his room at the moment."

She knew it. He had been lying when he said he had "plans." But then again, Amu thought he had every right to since she did such a terrible thing to him.

After giving her friend Utau and her mother a quick greeting, she ascended the stairs to Ikuto's room. Feeling uneasy, she clasped her fingers together and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in," came his quick response.

She twisted the doorknob and let herself in his room. She found him sitting by his desk, listening to music. Amu cleared her throat, which caught Ikuto's attention. He swiveled around in his chair, slightly surprised to see her standing there.

"Hi." Amu waved.

"Hey."

She began bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "May I sit down?"

"Yeah, sure." He gestured to his bed.

She went over and plopped down on his bed. Not wanting to beat around the bush, she blurted out, "I wanted to talk about yesterday."

"Same here." He rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Sorry for saying that yesterday. I didn't mean it."

She shook her head. "_I'm_ sorry for cancelling our plans. It was my fault."

"Why did you go with him instead of me?" he suddenly asked.

She looked down at her hands. "I was right when I thought it was you. I'm sorry. I just… Tadase is a very good friend of mine—"

"Then what am I?" he said, his voice steadily increasing.

"—_and _I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"So you're saying you didn't care if you hurt _my_ feelings?" he deduced, facing away from her.

Amu glared. He had a good reason to be mad but this was getting out of hand. With her anger increasing, she stood up and exclaimed, "Why are you getting so worked up? You're my best friend so I thought you'd understand the most why I cancelled our plans."

"I don't feel like I'm your best friend. I feel replaced by that stupid Tadase!" he yelled back, standing up as well.

"Don't call my friend stupid!" she demanded, closing the distance between them by taking a few steps closer to him.

"I can call him whatever I want!"

Amu released an aggravated growl. _'I can't believe this!' _She had never gotten in a fight with Ikuto. Well, maybe a couple times but not as serious as this. She felt tears prick her eyes as Ikuto continued to throw hurtful words at her. "Why are you being so mean?"

"If I'm being so mean, why don't you run to Tadase? I'm sure _he'll _comfort you in a heartbeat. After all, you guys are _best _friends."

Amu felt as if her heart had split in two. Her tears broke free as they cascaded down her rosy cheeks. Gritting her teeth, she screamed, "Ikuto, you're the worst!" She ran out of his room and eventually out of the house, startling the Tsukiyomi family. They all rushed up to his room to see what had taken place.

"Ikuto, what did you do?" his father said, entering his room.

"Why were you yelling at Amu?"

"Ikuto, why was Amu crying?" Utau asked.

He couldn't stand all the accusations being thrown at him. "Just leave me alone!" He dashed out of the house and ran wherever his feet took him. Anywhere but back there.

'_I really am the worst.'_

**X-x-X**

Several days had passed and Ikuto had no contact with Amu whatsoever. He admitted that he was wrong but he still wished Amu would apologize first. However, that's ridiculous—he's the one that made her cry.

"Ikuto, let's go somewhere!" Utau insisted, tugging on her older brother's arm.

"Not in the mood, Utau." He was lying down on his bed, attempting to forget what had transpired last week. Unfortunately, the event was _unforgettable_. The constant twinge of pain that lingered in his heart reminded him incessantly.

Even though the blonde really wanted to spend time with her brother, she wasn't that oblivious to his depression. Concerned, she gently said, "Ikuto, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he curtly replied. "I just need some time to myself."

Utau frowned. "Is it because of Amu?" She didn't receive a response, as expected. She sighed. "Maybe I should just call her—"

"No!" he shouted, louder than necessary. He sprung up from his bed, startling Utau. In a softer tone, he muttered, "Don't call her, Utau."

Utau stood up and said, "I guess I'll leave then."

Ikuto was about to apologize but his sister had already left in a rush. Flopping back down onto his bed, he rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe he yelled at his sister when she didn't even do anything wrong. This further gave him a reason to call himself the worst of the worst.

Back with Utau, she was descending to the living room in deep thought. She and her family wondered why they had been fighting. Ikuto wouldn't divulge any information and Amu had kept shut about it. She really wished they made up. Although she was jealous of their close bond, she had to admit that Amu was truly the one who brightened Ikuto's day every single day. But if they don't even want to see each other…

"Honey, is something the matter?"

Utau hummed in response and glanced up at her mother, who had begun to pat her head in a soothing manner. "It's not me. It's Ikuto."

"Ikuto?"

"Yeah, he's still really depressed. I suggested calling so they can make up but he flipped out. He scared me, Mom." Utau subconsciously shivered as she remembered her brother's sudden shout.

"I'll go talk to him. Why don't you play the piano?"

"Okay," she agreed happily, already skipping to her treasured instrument.

Souko softly tapped on her son's door. "Ikuto? I'm coming in." She swung open the door and found Ikuto lying on his stomach on his bed. She sighed but smiled. She strolled over to his side and sat down. She began brushing Ikuto's azure locks with her slender fingers for she knew that calmed Ikuto down.

"You know, if you talk about it with someone, you'll feel a whole lot better."

"That's what they always say," he grumbled against his pillow.

"It's true. Is it about Amu-chan?" He didn't reply, of course, so she resumed talking. "Mind sharing what happened with your mother?"

Sighing, Ikuto gave in. And so he told her the entire story, starting from when he met Tadase. She patiently waited for him to finish and when he did, she leaned back on her hands and said, "Why aren't you apologizing to her now?"

"Why me?"

"You both are at fault. She did try to apologize. But then you got mad at her. Now it's your turn to apologize for yelling at her. I'm sure she's still waiting for you to speak to her."

"But…" he trailed off, biting his lower lip.

"Ikuto, it's natural for you to be jealous. Really. It all depends on how you convey that jealousy. While some talk it out with their best friends, in this case, others lash out because they don't know what else to do. And that's wrong. If you just tell it to her straight, she'll forgive you."

"You sure?"

She winked. "I've been in this situation before so trust me. You may not believe it but your father gets jealous really easily."

"He does?" Ikuto questioned. He always thought his dad was such a chill and relaxed person. He never once saw his dad explode in rage or excitement.

She nodded. "But that story's for another time."

He smiled. "Okay." He heaved himself up from his bed and proceeded to exit his room. Before leaving, he said to his mom, "Thanks a lot, Mom. I do feel better after talking with you."

She returned his smile. "You're welcome, Ikuto."

**X-x-X**

So that's where he found himself an hour later around four. In front of Amu's bedroom door. Twice he was about to knock but he stopped himself at the last second. He wanted to smack himself for being so stupid. Before he could try tapping the door (for a third time), a loud crash from inside reached his ears. Alarmed, he thrust the door open.

"Amu!"

Stunned, Amu glanced up at Ikuto. She was on the floor clutching her knee. Tears were welled up in her eyes as she continued to stare at her friend. "Ikuto? What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that. What happened?"

She sniffed. She simply said, "I tripped."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Wait here, you klutz."

After a few minutes, he came back up from downstairs. "I got some ice for your knee. We wouldn't want the injury to get worse, right?"

She smiled and nodded. She wiped her tears away and attempted to stand up but a jolt of pain went through her body. She collapsed back to the ground with a cry as she grasped her knee. Ikuto set aside the ice pack. Walking over to Amu, he tenderly picked her up princess-style and set her down on her bed.

Blushing, Amu thanked him. She sat up and applied the ice pack to her bruised knee. She sighed in happiness. "That feels so much better."

He sat directly beside her. "That's good."

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two and Amu couldn't stand it. Apparently, Ikuto couldn't either for he suddenly uttered, "I'm sorry for making you cry, Amu."

Her eyes widened.

"I didn't mean to do that. I just…" He took a deep breath and sucked up his pride. "I was jealous that you were spending more time with Tadase than me."

Amu was pleasantly astonished to hear those words come out from Ikuto's mouth. "I'm not mad about that anymore. I'm sorry too for hurting your feelings. I won't cancel our plans like last time ever again." She held out her pinky and grinned. "Friends?"

"_Best _friends," he corrected, grinning back as he linked his pinky with hers.

"And just so you know, Ikuto, I'd rather hang out with you." She smiled and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and savored this peaceful moment.

But of course, all good things must come to an end.

"Amu-chan, Tadase-kun came over to play!" Midori's voice echoed from down below.

Ikuto emitted a low growl as he disentangled himself from Amu's grasp. The pink-haired girl couldn't help but frown when she had to separate from her best friend. She heard footsteps approaching her room and sure enough, Tadase appeared a few seconds later.

Ikuto thought he should probably go so he stood up. However, he felt Amu grab onto his hand. Taken aback, he peered down at the girl.

"You don't have to go." To Tadase, she said, "Hi, Tadase-kun. What's up?"

"Hello, Amu-chan, Tsukiyomi-san. I was wondering if you wanted to play today."

Ikuto made a move to go but Amu's firm hold on his sleeve halted him. He thought, _'Don't tell me she wants _all_ of us to hang out together?'_

"I'm sorry but I can't. I already made plans with Ikuto," she confessed apologetically to the blond. Ikuto couldn't help but feel elated.

"Oh, that's too bad then. I'll come over another time. Goodbye, Amu-chan." He gave her a smile and waved goodbye to the both of them. After he left, she sent the blue-haired boy a wide smile.

"What should we do today, Iku?" She happily laughed as she tugged him down to sit on her bed. "I missed playing with you."

His expression mirrored hers. "I missed you too, Amu."

**X-x-X**

**Man, my back hurts. xD Some parts were really rushed and I'm sorry. ;_; I really wanted to finish this by today but good thing I did. :D Bit shorter than I wanted it to be though…**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **

**What was your favorite scene? Mine was the big fight between them. :O**

**Oh, and to you writers out there. Please make sure to have a backup of your stories. Apparently, FanFiction has been cleaning out the archives of any stories with inappropriate themes. Just a warning to you all. **

**Please review! (: And Happy Summer~**


End file.
